Catch Me When I Fall
by snowqueen13
Summary: Haibara manages to find a cure for the APTX4869 that can only last for a month. Now Shinichi can go and confess his feelings for Ran.Right?But what happens if Shinichi falls for another girl whithin that one month?ShinichiShihoCharacters a little OC
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Detective Conan or any of its characters.  
  
Title: Catch Me When I Fall  
  
Written by: snowqueen13 ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1: The Dream  
  
*Conan's pov*  
  
I was running. I do not know why but I was running as fast as I could. This place looks very familiar but I can't seem to place it. wait.isn't this the place where Akemi Miyano was shot by Vodka from the Black Organisation?! Suddenly I stopped running. In front of me was Vodka himself. He was pointing a gun at. at a girl. I couldn't see the girl's face. Vodka's body was blocking my view. oh wait. he just moved. I can see her face now. hang on! This. this can't be. no. no.this isn't Akemi Miyano! No wait! Don't shoot! (Vodka pulls the trigger) BANG!! Nooo.Haibara!!!  
  
I woke up with a start. It was a dream. nothing but a dream, I tried to reassure myself. It didn't help. Cold sweat was pouring down my face. I suddenly realized that my hands were shaking. I felt a little worried. Could this be a premonition? Usually as a detective, I don't believe in this sort of stuff but. somehow this felt different.  
  
*End of POV*  
  
*Next day*  
  
"Haibara, don't you think Conan is asting a little strange today?" asked Ayumi.  
  
"Yeah Haibara, isn't Conan a little quiet today?" piped up Mitsuhiko.  
  
"Oh. really?" said Haibara in her usual flat tone.  
  
"Yeah. watch" said Genta "Conan what is 1+1?" "11," murmured Conan. "See what I mean," said Ayumi. Haibara just shrugged and turned around but she suddenly felt somebody staring at her. She quickly turned around to find that it was Conan who was looking at her intently. When their gaze met, he immediately looked away.  
  
What's his problem? At the rate he's going, I think I'll better save this for later  
  
Haibara gave a small smile while slipping her hand into her pocket to touch a small box containing something.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = Author's notes: So, what do you think? Please review. Ciao ; ) 


	2. The Cure

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Detective Conan or any of its characters.  
  
Title: Catch Me When I Fall  
  
Written by: snowqueen13 ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2: The Cure  
  
* School bell rang*  
  
Immediately all the students grabbed their school bags and started running out of the classrooms shouting goodbyes and wishing each other happy holidays. The only students that were left in the classroom were Conan, Haibara, Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko.  
  
"Hurry up Conan or we will be left behind," said Genta, running towards the door.  
  
"You guys go first. I'll catch up later," murmured Conan.  
  
"If you say so. Come on guys, last one out of school is a rotten egg!" yelled Genta running out of the classroom. "Hey that's unfair," said Mitsuhiko chasing after Genta. "Wait for me," squealed Ayumi running after Mitsuhiko and Genta.  
  
Conan gave a big yawn and began packing his school bag.  
  
"Didn't have a good sleep Kudou?"  
  
Conan jumped and turned around. Haibara was leaning against the classroom door. He looked away and bent down to pick up his football.  
  
"Had a bad dream?" asked Haibara.  
  
Conan flinched. "Something like that," he mumbled.  
  
"Care to tell?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Actually." said Conan suddenly changing his mind.  
  
"Hang on. I got something for you," interrupted Haibara as she fumbled a small box which she had taken out from her pocket earlier.  
  
"What is it?" asked Conan curiously.  
  
"I would not call this an 'it' if I were you," said Haibara as she took out something small from the box showing it to Conan.  
  
"Is that..?!" asked Conan, his voice filled with surprise.  
  
Haibara gave a smirked and nodded.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 


	3. Author's note

Author's note: I've already taken off the "only accept signed reviews" option so that readers can review this story anonymously. Special thanks to PyroKid for informing me about this. Now, on with the story!! 


	4. Starting a new life

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Detective Conan or any of its characters.  
  
Title: Catch Me When I Fall  
  
Written by: snowqueen13   
  
Chapter 3: Starting a new life  
  
"Yup. It's the cure for APTX4869 but it can only last for a month. I've already made two of these. The other one is at Prof. Agasa's house," explained Haibara. Conan just stared at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"W....why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Conan spluttered.  
  
"At the rate you were going just now, even if teacher grew two antlers and a red shiny nose, and started to prance about singing 'Rudolph the Red nose Reindeer', you wouldn't even notice"  
  
"What! That's not true"  
  
Haibara just stared at Conan.  
  
"Okay, maybe it is true. Anyways, what are we waiting for? Come on!"  
  
Conan grabbed Haibara's hand and nearly dragged her out of the classroom.  
  
Prof. Agasa's house  
  
"Yeah. I will be staying at Prof. Agasa's house for the holidays. Huh? Why so sudden? Oh....um.... because....he needs some help with one of his experiments. Yes, I will take care of myself. Okay. Bye bye!"  
  
Conan hung up the telephone and gave a sigh of relief. It's getting harder and harder to find excuses to give to Ran.  
  
"Here's the pill, Kudou," came a voice behind him.  
  
Conan turned around to find Haibara standing behind him.  
  
"Remember that this pill can only last for a month. If you take it tonight it will last until 12.00 am on New Years Day."  
  
Conan nodded. He could feel the excitement bubbling in his stomach. "Oh before I forget. Haibara, you will have to come to my school for the last two weeks as a transfer student. Don't worry 'cause I'll make up a story saying that I worked with you in one of my cases when I was abroad and that you stayed in Japan but had to migrate and that's how you know how to speak Japanese"  
  
Haibara was silent for a while before saying  
  
"You should write a book Kudo"  
  
Conan grinned and waved goodbye before heading to his house. When he reached his house; he went to his room and got ready his original form clothes. As he swallowed the antidote and begin to feel the changes,  
  
Watch out Japan, Kudo Shinichi is back in action  
  
He thought before passing out.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Author's notes: So, what do you think? Please review. Ciao ; ) 


	5. Seeing Her for the First Time

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Detective Conan or any of its characters.  
  
Title: Catch Me When I Fall  
  
Written by: snowqueen13 ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5: Seeing Her for the First Time  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
"Huh? W..where am I? Wha.."  
  
Shinichi sat up. Suddenly he remembered that he was in his original form.  
  
"It worked! Yesyesyesyes! Woohoo!"  
  
He got up and went to take a shower. After taking his shower, he wrapped a towel around himself and began to look for some clothes. As he was putting on his jeans, suddenly someone knocked on his bedroom door and was halfway through pushing it open when  
  
"Gaah! Don't come in!"  
  
The person immediately slammed the door shut.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Shinichi.  
  
"It's me.. Shiho," came a muffled reply.  
  
"Shiho? Oh yeah it's your real name. Don't come in I'm not properly dressed," added Shinichi mischievously.  
  
There was a short silence outside the door.  
  
"I wonder if she is blushing," thought Shinichi.  
  
"Whatever. Anyways, you made a mistake; I'm not going to your school for 2 weeks. I'm going for 3"  
  
"What?! But I thought it was 2 weeks not 3 ?!"  
  
"Wrong. I just checked the calendar"  
  
"Oh.. Alright then. What about your school uniform?"  
  
"Prof. Agasa asked me to ask you to follow me to buy mine today" "What! He didn't even tell me. Anyways I'm ready. Let's go! Hai..ba..ra.."  
  
Shinichi had flung his door open. He then just stood there and gaped at the girl standing in front of him.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = Author's note: Give me some Ideas on what Shiho should wear. I'll pick the best one and post it on the next chapter. Thanks ; ) 


	6. The Present

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Detective Conan or any of its characters.  
  
Title: Catch Me When I Fall  
  
Written by: snowqueen13 ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6: The Present  
  
The girl was absolutely gorgeous. She has a nice slim figure which was hidden under some baggy clothes which looks like they belong to him. Her height only reached up to Shinichi's nose. At that moment however, she was wearing a small frown on her face.  
  
"It's Shiho, not Haibara. You better remember that or it might get us into trouble"  
  
Shinichi just stood there gaping at her.  
  
"Uhh.. Kudou? Kudou?" called Shiho waving her hand in front of Shinichi's face.  
  
'She is so pretty! She looks so cute when she frowns like that. She's even prettier than Ran..Ran'  
  
Shinichi snapped out of his trance with the thought of Ran. 'Argh. How could I think like that? I'm supposed to be in love with Ran not Shiho'.  
  
"I also have to go and shop for some clothes for myself. I can't keep on wearing yours because you are way bigger than me"  
  
As proof for what she had said, she look down on Shinichi's shirt and jeans that she was wearing which Prof Agasa had lent them to her because she had no clothes.  
  
"Aren't you gonna get cold? I mean it might snow and just wearing a t-shirt with jeans is not very suitable you know," said Shinichi looking at her than himself. He was wearing a black long-sleeve turtle neck and he was carrying his jacket.  
  
"That's why we should go NOW," said Siho.  
  
"Alright, alright let's go"  
  
As they were coming down the stairs, the doorbell rang. Shinichi cautionly opened the door. Out side a man was standing beside a wooden crate.  
  
"May I help you?" asked Shinichi.  
  
"Mr. Kudou?"  
  
"Yeah. That's me"  
  
"Your parents requested me to send this to you"  
  
"Oh..uh.. thanks"  
  
"Can you please sign here?" said the man showing Shinichi some sort of form.  
  
"Er okay," said Shinichi signing the form.  
  
"Enjoy your present. Merry Christmas," said the man while hopping into his truck.  
  
Shinichi closed the door and turned around to find Shiho observing the crate carefully.  
  
"You think the Black Organization has found out about us?" asked Shinichi.  
  
"No. Not yet anyways. This is definitely from your parents. Look"  
  
Shiho showed Shinichi a card.  
  
"Dear son, Merry Xmas! We hope that you will enjoy this present we got for you. Love, Your parents" read out Shinichi.  
  
"Well that explains it. Come on Shiho, help me open this crate. We can't wait till Christmas to find out. It's too big to leave it here"  
  
"Wait. There's more in this card. To open the crate, just push that black button" said Shiho.  
  
"Black button..black button..ah found it," said Shinichi and he pressed the button.  
  
The crate fell apart mechanically.  
  
"Wow" said Shinichi and Shiho when they saw what was inside the crate.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 


	7. Surprise, surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Detective Conan or any of its characters.  
  
Title: Catch Me When I Fall  
  
Written by: snowqueen13 ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 7: Surprise, surprise  
  
"Wow" said Shinichi and Shiho when they saw what was inside the crate. In front of them was a motorcycle gleaming in the sunlight.  
  
"What model is this?" asked Shinichi running his hands over the bike.  
  
"Harley-Davidson FXSTD Softail, with a raked-out front fork and chrome riser. Stretched fuel tank topped by a full-length chrome console. Rear fender supports, also in full chrome glory, with hidden fasteners. The rear fender gets a tough, straight-cut dragster profile. Up front is a laced wheel. In back, 17" of solid rear wheel with a wide 160mm tire. The Twin Cam 88B engine is an efficient EFI. Painted metallic black, perfect color for this kind of motorcycles," said Shiho squatting down to look at the engine and to observe the motorcycle.  
  
Shinichi was surprise. He didn't know that Shiho was interested in this kind of stuff. As if she was reading his mind, Shiho smirked and said  
  
"I do not only learn how to make a poison that makes people shrink when I was with the Black Organization"  
  
"Cool," that was all Shinichi could say.  
  
Suddenly something caught his eye. A white envelope was taped onto the seat of the motorcycle.  
  
"What's this?" said Shinichi while opening the envelope. It contained a letter and two cards. Shinichi's eyes opened wide when he saw one of the cards.  
  
"That's my driving license," he said with glee written all over his face. (Author's note: I made this up okay. Shinichi doesn't have a license) He opened the letter and read it out loud.  
  
"Surprise Shinichi!! We picked up your license for you. Do you like the bike we gave you? Prof Agasa informed us that you will be in your original form for a month, so we decided to give this bike to you as an early Christmas present. Your license and the credit card is just a welcome back gift. Hope you enjoy them! Love Mum and Dad," read out Shinichi.  
  
"Good for you Kudou. You can now drive your bike and use your new credit card," said Shiho "So are we gonna use your bike or walk?"  
  
"Walk. I need to buy some stuff first and it's such a nice day so.. Yeah we walk"  
  
"Alright then, for the last time, let's go!"  
  
Shiho quickly walked out of the gate and headed to town.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" yelled Shinichi, chasing after her.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 


	8. Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Detective Conan or any of its characters.  
  
Title: Catch Me When I Fall  
  
Written by: snowqueen13 ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 8: Shopping  
  
"Thanks for coming. Have a nice day," said the shop lady.  
  
Shinichi and Shiho walked out of the shop. They just bought Shiho her school uniform.  
  
"Where should we go next?" asked Shinichi.  
  
"I don't know. How about a place where they sell motorcycle helmets? You can't go driving your bike around with no helmet on," answered Shiho. She shivered. It was getting cold.  
  
Shinichi glanced at Shiho. 'Even though she's wearing my shirt and my jeans that are to big for her, she still looks very pretty' thought Shinichi. When he saw her shivering, he mentally slapped himself. 'Great thinking Sherlock. Here you are all bundled up and there she is shivering'. He took off his jacket and handed it to her.  
  
"We better get you some clothes," he said.  
  
Shiho just nodded and wrapped his jacket around her.  
  
When they arrived at the shopping mall, Shinichi brought her to the clothes department.  
  
"Want me to help you pick your clothes? Don't worry, everything's on me," Shinichi grinned and waved his credit card in front of her.  
  
"Alright," said Shiho smiling a small smile.  
  
"You know, you should smile often," said Shinichi observing her.  
  
"Oh really. Can you tell me why, Kudou?" asked Shiho.  
  
"Well, 'cause you'll look even prettier that way," said Shinichi, voicing out his thoughts. 'Oh damn! Did I actually say that out loud?!' thought Shinichi frantically.  
  
"Thank you, Kudou," said Shiho quietly.  
  
"Ah..Ahhahaha.. just call me Shinichi. Kudou sounds to formal," said Shinichi nervously. "Now lets get you some new clothes" Shinichi and Shiho began to look around. They ended up buying Shiho a pair of jeans, a few shirts and blouses, and two skirts.  
  
"Are you sure this is enough to last you for one month?" asked Shinichi.  
  
"I guess so," said Shiho.  
  
"Oh wait. Let's stop here. I want to buy a jacket. It's going to get cold of I ride my bike without a jacket," said Shinichi, stopping at the place wear they sell all kinds of jackets. After looking around, he changed his mind and bought two black leather jackets. One of them was smaller.  
  
"You won't be able to fit in this Shinichi," said Shiho, holding up the smaller jacket.  
  
"Of course I won't. It isn't for me," laughed Shinichi.  
  
"Then who is it for? Ran?"  
  
Shinichi just looked at her and said,  
  
"No. Duh. It's for you"  
  
"For me? Thank you," said Shiho smiling.  
  
They continued to walk on. They passed by a gown shop.  
  
"Y' know, I can't wait to ride my bike, Shiho..Shiho?"  
  
Shinichi looked around. Shiho was not beside him.  
  
'Oh shit'. Shinichi began to panic until he saw Shiho looking at a gown that was being displayed at the shop window. He let out a sigh of relief and headed towards her.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" said Shiho when Shinichi reached her.  
  
Shinichi turn to look at the gown. He couldn't help but nod in agreement. The gown was made out of pure white silk. It was sleeveless but has a turtle-neck like collar. It's long and it reached down to the ankles. A pair of matching high heels was placed beside it.  
  
"It's exactly my size,' said Shiho quietly. Then suddenly she snapped herself out of her dreamy state and turned to Shinichi.  
  
"We better get moving Shinichi"  
  
"Why don't you go and buy me two bike helmets, the ones that cover your whole head including your face. You know.."said Shinichi trying to describe the helmet. "I'll catch up with you later"  
  
Shiho nodded and walked off. After making sure Shiho was out of sight, Shinichi walked into the gown shop and spoke to the shop assistant,  
  
"I would like to buy that gown that is on display and the matching high heels too please"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 


	9. Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Detective Conan or any of its characters.  
  
Title: Catch Me When I Fall  
  
Written by: snowqueen13 ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 9: Lost  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Let's see, where is the shop?" said Shiho, looking around. "Great, Shinichi forgot to tell me where the shop is and even if I do find the shop I will have no money. Now I will have to wait for him for I don't know how long IF I find the shop. Great just great"  
  
"Umm.. Excuse me," came a voice from behind Shiho. She turned around and came face to face with a boy.. a very good-looking boy... a very good- looking boy with a hawk perching on his arm.  
  
"Are you lost? I mean I was observing you and you did looked kind of lost," added the boy hastily.  
  
"You were observing me?" asked Shiho with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yes... I mean... No.. I mean," stuttered the boy.  
  
"Never mind I was just joking. Yeah I'm lost. Oh, and by the way cool hawk," said Shiho nodding to the hawk now perching on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Really? Thanks! My name's Saguru Hakuba, you can just call me Hakuba, and this is Watson. I'm a detective," said Hakuba introducing himself and his hawk.  
  
"Miyano Shiho. Just call me Shiho"  
  
"Alright, Shiho. Where do you want to go? Watson and I can take you there"  
  
"I'm looking for the bike shop. I'm going to meet Shinichi there"  
  
Hakuba tensed up.  
  
"You mean Shinichi Kudo the detective? Are you two like, going out together or something?"  
  
Shiho laughed.  
  
"No, no. I..I just met him when we were working on the same case when he was abroad. We're just friends nothing more"  
  
Hakuba looked relieved. "Well we're here". They stopped outside the shop. Shinichi was already waiting for Shiho. He smiled when he saw Shiho walking towards him but his expression darkened when he saw a guy walking beside her, talking to her. Shinichi walked towards her.  
  
"There you are Shiho. I've been waiting for you. Where have you been?" he asked ignoring Hakuba who was standing beside Shiho.  
  
"I got lost, Kudo. Luckily Hakuba helped me, if not I would still be lost"  
  
"Who's Hakuba?"  
  
"Ah hem"  
  
Shinichi turned around. Hakuba was standing behind him.  
  
"I'm Hakuba, Saguru Hakuba. And you must be Kudo Shinichi, am I right?"  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"You're studying at Teitan School, right?"  
  
"Yes. Got a problem with that?"  
  
Hakuba laughed. "No, no. I'll be seeing you and Shiho very soon then. Goodbye, Shiho" he said and he walked off.  
  
Shinichi was very annoyed when he heard Hakuba calling Shiho by her first name. 'He just met her and he's already calling her Shiho?' thought Shinichi.  
  
"Oi Shinichi. Let's go buy your helmet now"  
  
"I already bought the helmets"  
  
"Helmet(s)?"  
  
"Yeah, one for you and one for me. You don't think I'm gonna let you walk while I ride my bike do you? Now let's go home. We got a big day tomorrow"  
  
"Alright"  
  
*Next Day*  
  
"Shinichi, you ready yet? Hurry up or we will be late for school"  
  
"Yes, yes. I'm coming"  
  
Shinichi ran down the staircase and nearly tripped when he saw Shiho.  
  
'How can she look so pretty in her jacket and school uniform' thought Shinichi.  
  
"What?"  
  
Shinichi realized that he had been staring at her for one whole minute.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Let's go. Got your helmet? Good"  
  
Shinichi mounted his bike. Shinichi jumped when Shiho sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Wha..what are you doing?" his voice sounding muffled under the helmet.  
  
"I'll fall of if I don't do this"  
  
"Okay," said Shinichi glad that she couldn't see him blushing under his helmet.  
  
"Let's go!" he said, revving up the bike's engine and they rode off.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 


	10. New Students

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Detective Conan or any of its characters.  
  
Title: Catch Me When I Fall  
  
Written by: snowqueen13 ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 10: New Students  
  
*School*  
  
When Shinichi and Shiho arrived at school, they were greeted by hordes of students.  
  
"Welcome back Kudo"  
  
"Cool bike"  
  
"Who's the girl?"  
  
"Wah, kawaii"  
  
"Is she your girlfriend?"  
  
"SHINICHI!"  
  
The group of students stopped talking. Ran was standing behind them.  
  
"Where were you? Why didn't you call me?"  
  
'I didn't call her? Oops'  
  
Ran ran towards him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Ran.. I"  
  
Shinichi was interrupted by the school bell ringing.  
  
"Oh no. Come on Shiho. I'll talk to you later Ran," said Shinichi grabbing Shiho's hand and ran to the headmaster's office. Ran just stood there looking confuse. 'Who's that girl' she thought.  
  
*Classroom*  
  
"Good morning class, today is a very special day. We have four new transfer students from the states. At the moment there are only three because one of them hasn't arr..."  
  
The teacher was interrupted by a boy banging open the classroom door and headed to the teacher.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I had trouble with Watson. He didn't want to follow me into the car, so I had to run all the way here. I'm very sorry," apologized the boy.  
  
'That voice seems familiar' thought Shinichi. Then the boy turned around, Shinichi realized that there was a hawk on his shoulder.  
  
"YOU!" said Shinichi standing up very suddenly.  
  
"Please sit down Kudo. Now, Saguru, err.. About you're um.. hawk here, we don't allow pets in school," said the teacher nervously.  
  
"Pet? Watson is not a pet, he's my partner in investigating cases. Anyways I got a letter of permission from the headmaster saying that I could bring him to school so..." said Hakuba.  
  
"Alright. As I was saying before Saguru interrupted me, would all the new students please introduce themselves? How about you Mr. Saguru"  
  
"Hi, my name is Saguru Hakuba but you can just call me Hakuba. This is Watson," said Hakuba pointing to Watson which was perched on his shoulder. All the girls were staring at Hakuba with starry eyes. Another boy stepped up,  
  
"My name is David Roker," he said in a friendly voice.  
  
All the girls sigh. David was kind of good-looking in a mischievous sort of way.  
  
It was Shiho's turn. When she stepped up, there were plenty of whistling and exclaiming from the boys.  
  
"My name is Shiho Miyano"  
  
Another good-looking guy stepped up and introduces himself as Scott Anderson.  
  
'Great. This class is full of pretty boys' thought Shinichi sarcastically.  
  
"Alright please pick your seats before I start the class," said the teacher.  
  
Shiho took the seat on Shinichi's right. Hakuba immediately followed her and sat down on her right, ignoring the death glares from Shinichi. The teacher took the class down to the chemistry lab. He then asked them to find a lab partner. Not wasting any time, all the boys rushed to Shiho to ask her to be their lab partner but they were beaten by Hakuba. Shinichi was fuming. He wanted Shiho to be his lab partner but it was too late. He decided to pair up with Ran as usual. When the teacher started to teach however, he began paying attention. Shiho was bored. She had learned what the teacher is teaching two years ago at the university in U.S. She glanced at Hakuba; it looks like he had already studied about it before. She looked back at the teacher who was droning on and on. Suddenly she felt something beside her. She looked to see that it was Watson. He had a note tied to his leg. She gave a questioning glance to Hakuba who was mouthing 'read it'. She opened the note, it read  
  
'Hey Shiho, boring isn't it? Anyways want to go somewhere after school?'  
  
Shiho smiled and wrote,  
  
'I would love to but I'm sorry but I'm going somewhere with Shinichi'  
  
And she attached it to Watson's leg that brought it to Hakuba. After Hakuba finished reading the note, he gave a crestfallen look and glared at Shinichi who glared back. Shiho looked back at the teacher who was still teaching. 'This is going to be a long day' she thought.  
  
Author's note: If you don't know who Hakuba is, he's Kid's rival. He appeared in Vol: 30. I'll be posting my fanfic only on weekends, every week because I have school.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 


	11. The Mysterious Figure

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or any of its characters.  
  
Title: Catch Me When I Fall  
  
Written by: snowqueen13 ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 11: The Mysterious Figure  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hey, Shiho. Do you want to go to the ice-cream shop tomorrow afternoon? You know, to celebrate us returning to our original forms?" asked Shinichi with a pleading puppy-dog look in his eyes.  
  
"Oh alright," said Shiho smiling.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Shiho was standing outside the ice-cream shop glancing at her watch for the fifteenth time.  
  
"Where's Shinichi? He was supposed to meet me here half an hour ago," muttered Shiho.  
  
Unknown to her, a dark figure was watching her every move. The figure fingered a sleek .45 gun, laughing menacingly. "Welcome back, Miyano, or should I say, Sherry"  
  
Shiho suddenly felt a presence behind her. She whirled around to find herself face to face with a gun. Suddenly the person pulled the trigger and a bunch of roses popped out from the gun. Shiho was startled. The person laughed and pulled out the bunch of roses and handed it to her.  
  
"Gotcha," laughed Hakuba.  
  
Shiho just smiled and accepted the roses with a word of thanks.  
  
"What are you doing here anyways? I thought you were meeting Kudo?" said Hakuba making a face when he mentioned Shinichi.  
  
"Well, he was supposed to be here half an hour ago. I guess he forgot and got caught up with some mystery again. What are you doing here anyways?" asked Shiho.  
  
"Oh, I just got my car serviced. I came here to pick it up," explained Hakuba pointing behind his shoulder. Shiho looked to where Hakuba was pointing.  
  
"Impressive," she said with an eyebrow raised. Indeed, Hakuba's car was very impressive. It was silver in color Mercedes- Benz SLR Mc Laren. It had black leather seats and the exterior looks like a silver arrow. Hakuba smirked.  
  
"Want a ride? It seems that Kudo isn't coming"  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
"Oh come on. How about I bring you to this cool club?"  
  
Shiho thought about it and decided to accept Hakuba's offer. 'Shinichi must have forgotten about our appointment I guess' thought Shiho as she nodded indicating she accepted Hakuba's offer. He grinned and opened the car door for her, giving a short bow saying, "After you, my lady". As they drove off, a panting figure was seen running towards the car.  
  
"Wait! Stop!" he yelled. Too late, Hakuba had driven off. "Damn him," said Shinichi, slamming his fist against the wall. He wasn't the only one though; the dark and mysterious figure was also seething with anger. "You were just lucky Sherry. Just wait till next time. You will regret that you ever lived on this planet," the figure hissed, then walked off and blended into the dark shadows.  
  
"Darn. It wasn't my fault. I was being attacked by a horde of students including Ran," muttered Shinichi.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Shinichi turned around. Ran was standing behind him, wearing a small frown.  
  
"Huh? Nothing.. Nothing at all"  
  
"Whatever. Wanna go to this cool club Shinichi? They have food and dancing there too," asked Ran shyly.  
  
Shinichi was rather reluctant to go but since he had nothing to do he agreed. 'What's the matter with me? I'm actually reluctant to hang out with Ran. I'm supposed to like her and why do I get so angry when I see Shiho hanging out with Hakuba? Argh' thought Shinichi as they entered the club. He looked around the club. There were plenty of people, majority of them were dancing to some fast beat. Suddenly he caught sight of two people who were attracting quite an audience with their fabulous dancing. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw who they were.  
  
"What?!" said Shinichi with a stunned expression.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Please review! Ciao! 


	12. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or any of its characters.  
  
Title: Catch Me When I Fall  
  
Written by: snowqueen13 ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 12: Jealousy  
  
*Flashback*  
  
*Shiho's POV*  
  
When I first entered the club, my first expression was 'Wow'. There were so many people. Some was dancing, some was eating and some were just having plain fun.  
  
"Come on," said Hakuba leading me to the dance floor which was full of people.  
  
"I..I don't dance," I stuttered. Duh. Of course I don't dance. I never dance in my whole entire life.  
  
"Come on, just try it. It's fun. Besides, nobody's watching," said Hakuba dancing to the beat.  
  
How could he move so smoothly, I thought as I watch Hakuba dancing. He's normal, came a small voice at the back of her head. I couldn't help but agreeing with the small voice. He's normal like everybody else. Not like me. He wasn't raised up by some black organization. He wasn't trained to invent poison to kill other people. Heck, he has a family.  
  
*End of POV*  
  
For long seconds Shiho just stood still in the middle of all the dancing. A thought suddenly struck her. Could she just pretend? Could she just imagine herself as a normal girl for one day? She closed her eyes. Slowly Shiho began to move. Her feet remained almost still, but her legs moved. Then her hips. Then her body and shoulders and arms.  
  
At first she felt awkward, stiff. Then she began to pick up speed, bringing herself in time with the music. She started to feel a little better. A little looser. She was sure that if she opened her eyes, half of the people in the club would be laughing at her. So she kept her eyes shut.  
  
The more she caught up with the music, the more she could feel it inside her. The drums pounded in her stomach. The guitars sliced along her arms and legs, driving her to move faster, to dance wilder.  
  
Maybe everyone was laughing, but it was starting to feel good. Really good. The movements of her body became more confident. When Shiho opened her eyes, no one was laughing. But there was someone looking at her. Hakuba.  
  
He was dancing in front of her. He was smiling at her. And he was dancing at her. Shiho could barely feel herself moving. It seemed effortless now, like something she had done all her life. They soon started to attract a crowd of people. But Shiho did not notice the gathering crowd. Only the music and its rhythm.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"What?!" said Shinichi with a stunned expression.  
  
Right in the middle of the dance floor was Hakuba and Shiho dancing to the music like professionals. Shiho was wearing a baby blue blouse with a pair of jeans. Her eyes were sparkling and her face, a little flushed from all the dancing. Shinichi couldn't help but get extremely jealous as Shiho laughed as Hakuba twirled her around and she gave Hakuba a small smile which made her look gorgeous from Shinichi's point of view.  
  
"Shinichi? Shinichi" came a small voice from behind him.  
  
"Who are you looking at?" asked Ran, squinting at the crowd of people gathering around Shiho and Hakuba. Suddenly she spotted them.  
  
"Hey! It's Miyano and Saguru. Hey! Come and join us!" yelled Ran waving towards Shiho and Hakuba who saw her and stopped dancing to walk over to her.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Shiho coldly even though she practically knew Ran.  
  
"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ran. Mouri Ran. I came over with Shi.."  
  
Ran turned to look at Shinichi but found out that he was gone.  
  
"Funny, he was here a moment ago," muttered Ran.  
  
"Who was?" asked Hakuba.  
  
"Huh? Oh..uh.. nobody. Would you like to join me for some food?"  
  
"That's alright. We need to get back soon. It's getting late," said Shiho pushing Hakuba towards the door.  
  
"Okay then. Bye," called out Ran towards the exiting couple.  
  
______________________________________________________________________ Shinichi was watching a movie when Shiho got back.  
  
"Had a great time?" asked Shinichi sarcastically as Shiho entered the house.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean"  
  
Shiho just shook her head and headed upstairs. She was already asleep by the time Shinichi went up. As Shinichi was changing, he heard a soft whimper from Shiho's room. He decided to go and check on Shiho. After knocking a few times at her door, he entered her room. He saw her tossing and turning in her bed crying.  
  
"No.. Don't leave me.. Please.. You're the only sister I have. Don't leave me.." muttered Shiho with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Shinichi shook her gently, trying to wake her up.  
  
"C'mon Shiho, wake up. Wake up"  
  
Shiho woke up. She sat up dazed and still crying.  
  
"You had a bad dream. You better get some rest. If you need me just call me. I'm just next door. I better go to sleep now. Goodnight"  
  
Shinichi turned to go but was stopped as Shiho reached out and grabbed his hand.  
  
"No. Wait. Please... Don't leave me," she pleaded between her tears.  
  
"I can't. Listen, I ..."  
  
"No. Please. Stay," said Shiho refusing to let go of his hand.  
  
Shinichi sighed. The sight of her pleading face immediately made him give way.  
  
"Oh alright," he said as he sat down on her bed and leaned against the head board. Shiho was still crying.  
  
"Are you okay? It's just a dream. You don't need to worry about it," said Shinichi trying to reassure her.  
  
Then he did something that he would never think of. He gave her a comforting hug.  
  
"It's alright. Don't cry," he said as Shiho clung on to him. They stayed in the same position for fifteen minutes. After that, Shiho's breathing began to slow down. She had fallen asleep. Shinichi gently tucked her back into bed. And after pausing for a moment, he bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead. He then settled down in an armchair and looked at her. After a while, he too fell asleep. Unknown to them, the mysterious figure was watching to them.  
  
"I can see you," said the figure laughing maniacally, his unnatural silver white hair, the color of frost, cropped close at the sides, long in back and so long over the forehead that it fell into the figure eyes, gleamed in the moonlight. And his eyes. Blue eyes. Except, they weren't just blue. They were an unbelievable, luminous, electric blue, surrounded by lashes so heavy that they seemed to weigh his eyelids down.  
  
"You can run but you can't hide, Sherry," snarled the figure. He let out a heart-wrenching howl and disappeared into the darkness  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Please review! Ciao! 


	13. Snow

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or any of its characters.  
  
Title: Catch Me When I Fall  
  
Written by: snowqueen13 ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 13: Snow  
  
"Darn that Shinichi. How could he just leave me behind? Thank God, Sonoko was there," muttered Ran as she walks back home. She gave a sigh as she began to feel how she and Shinichi seem to be drifting apart ever since he came back and Shiho appeared. That thought suddenly struck her. 'Could Shinichi be falling for Shiho? Nah, can't be' thought Ran trying to reassure herself when she felt tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Could it?  
  
*Cell phone ringing*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Has the subject been sighted?"  
  
The figure grinned menacingly.  
  
"But of course. She seems to be getting quite close to the detective guy"  
  
"Hmm. You know what you have to do, do you?"  
  
"Yes, I know, Gin"  
  
"Good"  
  
"I've got to hang up now. Gotta get ready for school tomorrow"  
  
"School?"  
  
"Ah, yes. Haven't I told you? I'm a transfer student" said the figure calmly  
  
"What the heck are you doing? You're suppose to do your job, not go to school!"  
  
"Oh,no," said the figure smirking, "You see, I have to go to school to get as close to her as possible. When the time is right, I will," he pauses for a second, then grinned evilly, "Exterminate her"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Shiho woke and sat up. She yawned and stretched her hands above her head. Then suddenly last nights incident came flashing back into her mind. She turned to look at Shinichi who was sleeping on the armchair.  
  
'He looks so defenseless when he sleeps' thought Shiho smiling to herself. Since she had nothing to do, she just sat there and observed Shinichi. She felt herself blush when the first thought that came into her mind was 'he's very good-looking'. Shinichi woke up with a yawn. He looked around sleepily trying to figure out where he was. When he saw Shiho, he gave her a sleepy smile and said  
  
"We better get ready for school. We'll be walking today. The professor wants to modify my bike a bit"  
  
Shiho smiled, nodded then headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Shinichi yawned again and headed to his room.  
  
*School*  
  
"Got your jacket with you?" asked Shinichi.  
  
"Why?" asked Shiho.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, it's going to start snowing on the way back to school. Don't you feel cold?" asked Shinichi.  
  
"Come to think of it, yes, I do"  
  
"Well, we're gonna walk home so if you didn't bring your jacket, then well," shrugged Shinichi.  
  
"Yeah I did bring my jacket"  
  
"Good," said Shinichi as the teacher entered the classroom.  
  
*After school*  
  
"So.. You wanna tell me about you're dream last night?" asked Shinichi hesitantly. He and Shiho were on the way back home. Shiho was silent for awhile, walking a little bit ahead of Shinichi.  
  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," said Shinichi quickly.  
  
"No, that's okay. You see, I sometimes dream about my sister leaving me. Last night was one of those nights. It was horrible," said Shiho recalling the dream. Tears were forming in her eyes. To her surprise, she felt a pair of strong arms from behind her that wrapped around her and hugged her.  
  
"You shouldn't cry," whispered Shinichi into her ear as he hugged her closer to him.  
  
Shiho didn't know what to do. So she just leaned back her head against his chest and relaxed. She felt something on her face. It was snowing lightly. Shinichi turned Shiho around to see her face. With snowflakes in her hair, she looked like an angel.  
  
"You look beautiful," said Shinichi softly, as he stroked her cheek lightly with his fingertips. Slowly he moved down to her chin and gently tilted her face up so that he can look at her properly. His gaze fell to her lips.  
  
"May I?" he asked tentatively.  
  
Shiho couldn't say anything. So he lowered his lips towards hers. Shiho closed her eyes. Their lips were almost touching when suddenly,  
  
"Hey. Wait up," came a voice not very far behind them. They both jolted out of their state and immediately turned around to see who the caller was.  
  
'What was I doing!' thought Shinichi furiously.  
  
'What was I doing?' thought Shiho, blushing.  
  
"Excuse me" a boy their age spoke. "You may not know me but I'm Scott. Scott Anderson. The new transfer student," he said.  
  
"I'm not gonna beat around the bush so I'm going to ask this straightforwardly as I don't have time. Can you please help me in my Chemistry homework?" he asked Shiho.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I know you're really good in Chemistry and I have a bit of trouble with my homework, so can we like, get together some where and help me with my homework?"  
  
"Oh..uh.." Shiho glanced at Shinichi who shrugged. "Okay"  
  
"Really? That's great! See you at the ice-cream shop at 2pm tomorrow!" said Scott and ran off.  
  
"You don't even know him," complained Shinichi.  
  
"What was I suppose to say? I can't say know"  
  
"Whatever," said Shinichi grumpily.  
  
Shiho just shook her head and continued home with Shinichi tailing behind her. Without realizing it, a figure was watching their retreating backs.  
  
"See you at the ice-cream shop, Sherry," chuckled the figure evilly.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Please review! Ciao! 


	14. The Bomb

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or any of its characters.  
  
Title: Catch Me When I Fall  
  
Written by: snowqueen13 ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 12: The Bomb  
  
"Thanks for helping me in my homework," said Scott, smiling gratefully at Shiho.  
  
"No big," replied Shiho, eating her chocolate sundae.  
  
They had just finish Scott's homework and had settled down to some sundaes. It was not as bad as Shiho thought it would be. Scott is a nice friendly and funny guy. Not to mention good-looking. So all in all, Shiho had quite a good time.  
  
"Listen, the sundaes are my treat okay? It's a thank you for helping me," said Scott as he got up to go to the counter to pay the bill. Shiho nodded and started to get up to follow Scott. After paying the bill, they went outside.  
  
"I'll give you a ride home okay?" he asked.  
  
"Alright," said Shiho.  
  
As they were walking towards the car, they bumped into David Roker (Author's note: He's one of the new transfer students. If you have forgotten, go to chapter 10)  
  
"Hello," he greeted Scott and Shiho, glancing at Shiho.  
  
"Hi David. David, Shiho. Shiho, David," introduced Scott.  
  
"Nice to meet you," said David staring at Shiho.  
  
Shiho began to feel uncomfortable. David's blue eyes seem to be boring into her.  
  
"I was going to bring Shiho home. I guess we have to go first. See you at school, David," said Scott giving a small smile.  
  
"Yeah. See you around," said David smirking and he walked off.  
  
Scott and Shiho continued to walk to the car. The streets were getting quite crowded. Finally, they managed to reach the car.  
  
"You know, I've been meaning to ask you... oops"  
  
Scott accidentally dropped his wallet. As he bent down to pick it up, something made him looked underneath the car. He saw a medium size box.  
  
"Oh my god," he said as he heard ticking from the box.  
  
"Shiho, get back quick!"  
  
Luckily there weren't many people any more.  
  
"Quick! Get away!"  
  
Shiho was confused. Scott ran towards her and pulled her down as a shrill ringing sound was heard and the box exploded with the car. Scott's body shielded Shiho from the flaming debris. They slowly got up. There was chaos all around them. Some people were screaming and little children were crying.  
  
"W..what happened?" asked Shiho shakily, still a bit dazed.  
  
"Bomb," that was all Scott said as he looked around grimly.  
  
Polices and detectives were slowly filling the area, including Shinichi. When he saw Shiho and Scott, he immediately rushed to them.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked Shiho anxiously. Before Shiho could reply, Scott suddenly dropped to his knees with a painful groan. Shiho immediately got down to her knees.  
  
"Dislocated his arm. Shinichi?" said Shiho looking at Shinichi.  
  
Shinichi nodded and started to push Scott's arm that was in an awkward position. Finally a pop was heard as the dislocated joint was put back in place. Scott winced as the pain reduced with a dull throb.  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
"No problem," replied Shinichi who turned his attention to Shiho. She was looking at the smoking debris that used to be Scott's car.  
  
"Think they did it?" he asked quietly.  
  
"They know we are here"  
  
Shinichi turned to Shiho whose face had gone pale.  
  
"The Black Organization knows that we are here," she repeated before passing out.  
  
Luckily, Shinichi manage to catch hold of her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Damn," he growled angrily.  
  
*Shinichi's house*  
  
Shinichi easily carried Shiho up to her room and tucked her in bed. Shiho stirred and finally woke up.  
  
"We must be more cautious now"  
  
She turned to look at Shinichi who was sitting the chair.  
  
"I know"  
  
*Next Day*  
  
"Hi Shiho, Shinichi," said Scott cheerfully as he walked towards them.  
  
"Hi Scott. You seem cheerful even though.." trailed of Shinichi as he glanced at Scott's arm which was in a sling.  
  
"Oh, you mean this? Nah, it's okay. I just do not want to strain it, that's all," grinned Scott.  
  
"Thanks for .. Um.. saving me," said Shiho softly.  
  
"No problem. Now we're even. You helped me in my homework, I save your life," laughed Scott.  
  
"Did you meet anybody suspicious as you were going to the car?" ask Shinichi questioningly.  
  
"Uh.. Let's see, nope. But we did bumped into David," said Scott.  
  
"David?"  
  
Shinichi looked questioningly at Shiho who nodded and then shuddered as she remembered how cold David's blue eyes were.  
  
"Come to think of it..."  
  
Somebody's cell phone rang.  
  
"Oh, it's mine," said Shinichi.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Shinichi? Hi, Heiji here. I'm coming over to your house with Kazuha at around lunch time. It's that okay with you?"  
  
"Yeah, sure,"  
  
"Alright then. See ya there"  
  
Heiji hung up. Shinichi turned to Shiho.  
  
"Heiji's coming"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Please review! Ciao! 


	15. It's Not What It Seems

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or any of its characters.  
  
Title: Catch Me When I Fall  
  
Written by: snowqueen13 ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 13: It's not what it seems  
  
*Phone ringing*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"There has been a change of plans. Try to persuade Sherry to come back to our organization. If she refuses, she's yours to exterminate"  
  
"Got that"  
  
"It really wasn't like you to pass out like that," said Shinichi.  
  
He and Shiho were lazing about in the living room. Shiho gave him an evil glare.  
  
"What? What!"  
  
"Are you trying to say I'm weak?" asked Shiho pretending to be annoyed.  
  
"Eh? No, no of course not, it was just...I was just"  
  
Shinichi began to protest until he saw Shiho laughing.  
  
"Why you..."  
  
Shinichi suddenly thought up a plan and asked innocently  
  
"Shiho, are you ticklish?" he asked so ever casually that Shiho didn't think twice before answering  
  
"Yes"  
  
Shiho immediately regretted saying that as Shinichi loomed over her grinning wickedly.  
  
"No, you wouldn't dare"  
  
"Oh yes, I do dare"  
  
Shiho was in a vulnerable position. She was lying across the armchair, facing upwards. Now, she was about to get tickled by Shinichi and she can't escape.  
  
"Ah...don't...please" laughed Shiho as Shinichi began to tickle her. She began to struggle but Shinichi held her hands above her head so she couldn't struggle. Amidst their laughter, they didn't hear the doorbell ringing.  
  
"Are you sure we are at the right place?" asked Kazuha.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Shinichi gave me this address," replied Heiji. He was getting rather impatient when nobody answered the doorbell. They had been standing outside in the cold for 15 minutes. Heiji tried to turn the door knob and found it turned easily.  
  
"We are going in. I can't stand the cold any longer"  
  
What they saw wasn't what they expected when they first entered the living room. After trying to struggle away from Shinichi, Shiho's shirt was hiked up, so her stomach was showing. Her hair was a bit ruffled and her eyes were shining with all that laughing. Shinichi was chuckling and was still holding Shiho's hands up. Heiji and Kazuha were speechless. Heiji's baseball cap slid down and dropped onto the floor.  
  
"Holy.."  
  
Shinichi and Shiho immediately looked up and blushed, when they saw Heiji and Kazuha staring at them with their mouth open.  
  
"Ah..er... I can explain," said Shinichi hastily dragging Heiji to a corner.  
  
"What the heck are you doing here? Do you know there is such thing as knocking before entering?" hissed Shinichi angrily.  
  
"Why? Was I interrupting something?" asked Heiji cheekily.  
  
"I ... no... I mean we were not doing anything," protested Shinichi whose face was blushing.  
  
"Never mind about that now, firstly, since when you grew back to your normal size? Secondly, who is that extremely pretty girl that you were doing god knows what? Thirdly, aren't you supposed to be with Ran? Fourthly.."  
  
"Ahem"  
  
Heiji was interrupted by a cough from behind him. He turned around and found himself face to face with Shiho.  
  
"I think I can help Shinichi by answering a few of your questions," she smiled.  
  
After explaining everything to Heiji, (Kazuha was in the room unpacking) he couldn't help but being shock at all these happenings especially the bomb part.  
  
"But you still haven't explained why Shiho is here or why you aren't hanging out with Ran," said Heiji.  
  
"Oh. Uh. Shiho" Shinichi explain everything to Heiji. "About Ran, well, I haven't been seeing her," said Shinichi sheepishly.  
  
"What!" cried Heiji. He looked at both Shinichi and Shiho. Shiho looked uncomfortable and Shinichi looked disorientated when Ran's name was mention.  
  
"I..uh.. am going to help Kazuha unpack," said Shiho hastily, going up the staircase.  
  
Heiji and Shinichi were left alone.  
  
"You like her, do you," said Heiji quietly. Shinichi just nodded, and then sighed.  
  
"I wasn't expecting this at all, you know liking her," he said "But I can't seem to help it. Both she and Ran are from different worlds. Ran grew up normally; Shiho grew up in the Black Organization. Ran is bubbly, Shiho is well; cold. They are so different yet I can't help but fall in love with Shiho"  
  
Shinichi paused before his last few words sank in. He looked at Heiji who was staring at him.  
  
"I didn't say what I thought I said right?" asked Shinichi.  
  
Heiji shook his head.  
  
"Oh, my, God," muttered Shinichi.  
  
"You have it bad for her Kudo," said Heiji.  
  
Shinichi just groaned.  
  
"How am I going to tell Ran?"  
  
"I don't know. The truth? But one thing is for sure however," said Heiji grinning.  
  
Shinichi looked up.  
  
"You have great taste in girls"  
  
Shinichi just moaned. Meanwhile, Shiho was helping Kazuha unpack. They were getting on quite well. As they were coming down the stairs, they overheard the last bit of Shinichi's and Heiji's conversation.  
  
"You have it bad for her Kudo"  
  
"How am I going to tell Ran?"  
  
Kazuha gasped and smiled.  
  
"I think he is gonna confess to Ran that he likes her," she whispered excitedly, blocking out whatever was left of Shinichi's and Heiji's conversation.  
  
Shiho smiled weakly and felt her heart plummet to the ground. She suddenly felt funny.  
  
'Do I really like him?' she asked herself as she watch Kazuha chattering on madly about Ran and Shinichi.  
  
'I do. But I guess I'm nothing to him compared with Ran' thought Shiho as she felt tears forming in her eyes as she pushed passed Kazuha who was a bit stunned.  
  
'I don't like him' thought Shiho finally, as she entered her room and sat on her bed.  
  
'I love him'  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Please review! Ciao! 


	16. Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or any of its characters.  
  
Title: Catch Me When I Fall  
  
Written by: snowqueen13 ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 14: Stars  
  
Shinichi and Heiji's conversation died of as soon as they saw Kazuha walking down the staircase.  
  
"Where's Shiho?" asked Shinichi enquiringly.  
  
"Oh....She's....uh.... in her room?" said Kazuha, not wanting to tell Shinichi and Heiji about what happened just now.  
  
"Oh," said Shinichi sounding rather disappointed.  
  
"Why don't we go somewhere for some food?" suggested Heiji feeling hungry.  
  
"Well....." said Shinichi doubtfully as he doesn't want to leave Shiho all by herself at home.  
  
"Oh, come on. It will be okay," said Heiji grinning.  
  
"But...."  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. Shinichi got up and opened the door. He nearly closed the door when he saw who the person was. It was Hakuba with Watson on his shoulder.  
  
"Hi. Is Shiho around?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Um....can I speak to her for a moment?"  
  
Before Shinichi could say no, Shiho came down the stairs.  
  
"Hi, Hakuba. What are you doing here? Why don't you come in" asked Shiho pushing pass Shinichi.  
  
"Oh. I..... don't mind if I will," he said entering the house before Shinichi could say anything. The first thing he saw were Heiji and Kazuha looking at him with surprise.  
  
"Hi, I'm Saguru Hakuba," said Hakuba giving Heiji a sharp nod and Kazuha a friendly smile.  
  
Heiji and Kazuha both introduce themselves.  
  
"I guess it's time to go eh? Shinichi" said Heiji prodding Shinichi in the ribs as Shinichi jealously watched Shiho and Hakuba talking and laughing on the couch.  
  
"Huh? I don't think I want to go now," he said.  
  
"No. You must go," said Heiji pushing Shinichi towards the door.  
  
"But.....I..... Oh fine. Just give me a minute," said Shinichi.  
  
"Shiho," said Shinichi as he walked up to Shiho and Hakuba.  
  
"I'm going somewhere for awhile. I'll be back as soon as I can. Meanwhile, take care of yourself and if anybody, and I mean ANYBODY," he said looking directly at Hakuba. Hakuba glared back. "Disturbs you, just call me," said Shinichi. Shiho nodded.  
  
"Bye then," she said.  
  
Shinichi just smiled and waved. After they left the house, Shiho and Hakuba were left alone in the house.  
  
"What's his problem? He sounds like you are being chased by some dark organization" said Hakuba not knowing how right he was.  
  
Shiho just smiled.  
  
"Want to watch a movie? Your pick," she asked.  
  
"Sure," said Hakuba eagerly.  
  
By the time Shinichi, Heiji and Kazuha came back, they were greeted by the sight of Shiho and Hakuba laughing to the movie Rush Hour 2. Shiho didn't realize that Hakuba's arm was around her shoulders as she glanced away from the television to say hello to Shinichi, Heiji and Kazuha. Shinichi was rather put of as he watched Shiho and Hakuba laughing together. When the movie ended, Shiho went to see Hakuba off.  
  
"Listen, I had a great time," said Hakuba who was standing on the porch, facing Shiho.  
  
"Me too," said Shiho smiling.  
  
"Hey, I've got something to tell you," said Hakuba hesitating.  
  
"What's that?" asked Shiho innocently.  
  
"This,"  
  
Hakuba leaned towards her and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Shiho just stood there stunned.  
  
"See you tomorrow at school," he said with a wink and walked of.  
  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow," whispered Shiho watching Hakuba driving away.  
  
As she entered the house, she didn't see Shinichi who was waiting for her at the staircase. Her head was reeling with all the mixed emotions she's having. When she entered her room, she closed the door but was stopped halfway as Shinichi stuck his foot to stop the door.  
  
"Hey. Can we talk?" asked Shinichi as he entered her room.  
  
Shiho just gave him a blank stare.  
  
"About what?"  
  
Shinichi smiled and gave a shrug.  
  
"I dunno. The stars?" he suggested looking towards the balcony which was overlooking an amazing view of the night sky.  
  
"Oh right," said Shiho sarcastically.  
  
"No, really, come on," said Shinichi taking Shiho's hand, leading her towards the balcony.  
  
Shiho began to protest as he led her out but she became quite when she saw the scenery before her. Snow was reflecting the moonlight making the whole place look eerie yet beautiful.  
  
"Magnificent, isn't it?" asked Shinichi leaning against the balcony rail. He tried to see Shiho's expression and was surprise when he saw that there were tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked concern.  
  
Shiho was quite for a moment before answering softly,  
  
"When we were young, my sister and I used to spend time together to look at the stars at night," Shiho laughed softly, "After our parents died; we used to try to guess which star they are on"  
  
Shinichi kept quite, listening to Shiho's story. Shiho laughed bitterly.  
  
"Ironic isn't it? Now my sister is gone and I'm all alone. It's like this falling sensation. We were always there for each other whenever we fall. Now, I guess there is no one there to catch me when I fall"  
  
Shiho stared up at the sky.  
  
"This is dumb. Forget about what I said," she said as she headed back into her room.  
  
"No. You're wrong," said Shinichi grabbing Shiho's hand and turning her around to face him.  
  
"I may not be your sister, but I do know one thing," said Shinichi smiling. "I'll always be there to catch you whenever you fall," he said lifting her chin so that he was looking right into her eyes as he said this.  
  
Shiho nodded and did one thing that surprised herself and Shinichi. She pulled Shinichi's head closer towards her and leaned up to kiss him. As their lips were just about to touch, they were interrupted by Heiji, who was looking all over for Shinichi.  
  
"Oh, there you are......" Heiji was cut off when he saw the intimate scene and he quickly slammed the door shut. By that time, Shiho and Shinichi had already untangled themselves from each other.  
  
"I guess I better go to bed now," said Shinichi awkwardly.  
  
Shiho just nodded.  
  
"Goodnight then," said Shinichi giving her a small smile before leaving her room.  
  
"Goodnight Shinichi," said Shiho as she lay down on her bed and shut her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = Author's note: I'm sorry it took me so long. I was very busy. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review! Ciao! 


	17. Dates for the Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or any of its characters.  
  
Title: Catch Me When I Fall  
  
Written by: snowqueen13 ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 15: Dates for the Dance  
  
*At school*  
  
"Class, I have something important to tell you"  
  
Everybody stopped talking.  
  
"On the 31st, we will be having a New Year Eve's dance hosted by the school, which is 6 days from now. There will be food and refreshments, a fireworks display and not forgetting, dancing. Feel free to invite your friends who are not from this school. The celebration will begin at 8.00 p.m," said the teacher.  
  
Everybody in the class, cheered when they heard the announcement.  
  
"Now, I will leave all of you to discuss your plans," said the teacher smiling.  
  
Excited chatter began all around the classroom. Shiho looked around. It was quite obvious that the class is now divided into two groups, boys and girls. Shiho was quite amused as she watched both sides of the groups kept stealing glances at the opposite group. Unknown to her, four pair of eyes from the boys' side, were locked onto her. As she sat there, somebody tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to find Hakuba sitting beside her, smiling.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey," replied Shiho.  
  
"Got a date for the dance?" asked Hakuba.  
  
"Obviously, no" said Shiho scanning the crowd. Hakuba was the first boy who came to the girls' side of the class, she noted.  
  
"Would you like to go to the dance with me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Shiho abruptly turned around to face Hakuba.  
  
"I said, would you like to go to the dance with me? You know, like a date" asked Hakuba sounding lest confident.  
  
Shiho was a bit shocked.  
  
"I.....um.....well....." she stuttered.  
  
"Tell you what. Why don't call me after school and tell me your answer," said Hakuba getting up.  
  
"Er.....yeah alright" said Shiho watching Hakuba walked back to his group. When she turned around, she was met with a dozen or so jealous glares from the girls. Shiho sighed and shook her head. She was then interrupted by somebody coughing beside her. She looked to her left, and saw that Scott had taken Hakuba's seat beside her.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi," said Shiho smiling at Scott. His sling had been already removed (he dislocated his arm in chapter 14).  
  
"I know it's none of my business but..... What did Hakuba asked you?" asked Scott.  
  
Shiho raised an eyebrow.  
  
"He asked me to be his date for the New Years Eve dance," she said.  
  
"Did you agree?" asked Scott sounding desperate.  
  
"No, at least not yet. Why?" asked Shiho surprise.  
  
"Really? Good. I mean.....I..... Would you like to go to the dance with me then?" asked Scott.  
  
Shiho couldn't believe her ears. Another boy asked her out?! When Shiho didn't answer, Scott quickly said  
  
"Why don't you call me after school and tell me your answer"  
  
Shiho gave a small nod.  
  
"Alright then, see you," said Scott giving Shiho a wink before heading to the other side of the class. Shiho received some more glares from the girls' side.  
  
"Argh," muttered Shiho. If she was asked again, she would bang her head against the desk which was rather undignified for her usual cool and calm posture.  
  
"Um, excuse me"  
  
Shiho's thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"Yes?" she said turning around to find herself staring into a pair of blue eyes.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" said David Roker pointing to the chair beside her.  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Shiho feeling rather uncomfortable.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure," said Shiho.  
  
"Would you like to go with me to the dance?" asked David.  
  
Shiho's mouth dropped open.  
  
"No, it can't be" muttered Shiho.  
  
"Pardon?" asked David.  
  
"Oh, um..... I'm really sorry David but I have already been asked out by somebody else," said Shiho apologetically. Then she suddenly saw his eyes. She nearly backed away from David. His eyes were filled with anger, and then suddenly it was gone, just like that.  
  
"Oh, okay. That's fine by me," he said coldly, getting up.  
  
"And by the way, I better watch your back if I were you. Some people aren't what they seem," said David turning to look at Shiho and then left.  
  
Shiho felt a headache coming. What does he mean?  
  
"Uh.....Shiho?"  
  
"Not now," muttered Shiho.  
  
"Shiho?"  
  
"Go away before I pound you on the head," growled Shiho turning around to face that person to show that she means what she said.  
  
"Wow, take it easy," said Shinichi putting his hands up defensively with an amused expression on his face. He had never seen Shiho so aggravated.  
  
"Oh, it's you," said Shiho calming down.  
  
"You mind lowering that down?" said Shinichi nodding pointedly at Shiho's raised arm which was balled up into a fist.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry," said Shiho realizing her arm position, quickly lowering her arm looking embarrassed.  
  
"Listen, why don't you meet me after school at the school rooftop? I got something to ask you," said Shinichi noticing the glares that Shiho was receiving from the other girls.  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Shiho, massaging her temples.  
  
*After school*  
  
Shinichi stood on top of the school roof. He came as soon as he could, wanting to be here before Shiho. He wanted her to ask her to go to the dance with him. As he leaned against the rail, he watched the scenery before him.  
  
"Shinichi?"  
  
Shinichi turned around smiling at Shiho. Just that, that person wasn't Shiho. It was Ran!  
  
"Ran.....I.....What are you doing here?" stammered Shinichi.  
  
"I hang out here sometimes," said Ran shrugging.  
  
"Oh I see," said Shinichi.  
  
The silence between them was so tense. Finally Ran spoke up,  
  
"Why didn't you call me when you came back?"  
  
"I....." said Shinichi trying to explain before seeing the tears in Ran's eyes.  
  
"Do you know how much I've missed you?" cried Ran pulling Shinichi into a tight hug.  
  
"Ran.....I," said Shinichi too lost for words.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a small gasp coming from the door leading to the rooftop. He turned his head and saw Shiho staring at him. Her face had turned white.  
  
"No......wait......you don't understand," said Shinichi as he tried to disentangle himself from Ran's grasp.  
  
The door slammed shut. Shiho ran down the staircase with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. This wasn't happening, she thought to herself as she headed back home.  
  
*Back home*  
  
"Hello, Hakuba? Shiho here.Is it to late to accept your offer to the dance?"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = Author's note: Please review! 


	18. Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or any of its characters.  
  
Title: Catch Me When I Fall  
  
Written by: snowqueen13 ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 16: Confusion  
  
"Damn, damn, damn," swore Shinichi as he headed home.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Who was that?" asked Ran looking up from Shinichi's shoulder. She saw Shinichi staring at the door.  
  
"What have I done?" muttered Shinichi to himself.  
  
"Shinichi?"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
Ran shook her head and gave a small laugh.  
  
"I really missed you, you know," she said shyly.  
  
"Hmm," said Shinichi not really paying attention to what Ran was saying.  
  
"And I was wondering if......well..... Would you like to go to the dance with me?" asked Ran blushing furiously.  
  
Shinichi snapped back into reality.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"W......would you like to go to dance with me?" repeated Ran.  
  
Shinichi was ready to decline, when he saw Ran's face. She was looking at him with a pleading look.  
  
'I'm so gonna regret this' he thought.  
  
"Oh, alright," said Shinichi with defeat.  
  
"Really? Wow! Great!" said Ran throwing her arms around Shinichi. She then realized what she was doing and quickly retreated, blushing. "See you tomorrow Shinichi!" said Ran hurriedly going away.  
  
'Argh what have I done?' thought Shinichi. 'Damn'  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"We would like to remind all of you that Christmas is in two days time and for all of you who haven't got your presents for your friends and family, you better hurry up!"  
  
Click.  
  
Shiho switched of the radio. She leaned back against her chair and focused her eyes on the computer screen. The screen revealed all the data about the full cure for APTX 4869. Shiho sighed. If she can't solve this for the last months, what makes her think that she could solve it now?  
  
"Come on," muttered Shiho to herself as she typed into the computer.  
  
EXPERIMENT FAILED  
  
The words flashed across the screen.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Shiho muttered. She rested her head onto her hands. It has been 45 minutes since she called Hakuba about their date for the dance. Suddenly, something clicked in her brain. She sat up.  
  
"What if....." said Shiho typing into the computer then pressed the enter key.  
  
EXPERIMENT SUCCEDED  
  
"Yes!" said Shiho gleefully.  
  
*Shinichi's POV*  
  
As I entered the house, I was greeted with silence. I frantically looked around for Shiho.  
  
"Shit," I muttered to myself as there were no signs of her.  
  
I quickly went over to Prof. Agasa's house. I quickly bang on the door.  
  
*Shiho's POV*  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
"What the....."  
  
I was jolted out of my gleeful state.  
  
"Sheesh," I muttered and headed towards the door, ready to chase away that person.  
  
*End of POV*  
  
"What do you think....." started Shiho.  
  
At the same time,  
  
"Just about time you open the bloody doo....." said Shinichi .  
  
They trailed of when they saw each other.  
  
Shiho turned around and headed back inside.  
  
"NO, wait Shiho, please," said Shinichi grabbing Shiho's arm.  
  
Shiho stood still, her back facing him.  
  
"I just wanted to ask you whether you could go with me to the dance," said Shinichi.  
  
There was a moment of silence, then  
  
"No"  
  
"Excuse me?" said Shinichi who couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"I said no. I can't anyways. I'm going with Hakuba"  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
Shiho nodded coldly.  
  
"What! I .....you..... him....." stuttered Shinichi getting angry.  
  
Shiho shrugged. Inside, she was feeling horrible.  
  
"I..... need to get some air," said Shinichi even though he just came back. Shiho just kept quiet as she watched Shinichi rode away on his bike.  
  
*Shinichi's POV*  
  
Why? Why? Why? Why of all people Hakuba!  
  
I thought to myself as I rode off. I was heading back to the school roof. At least I would be able to think about what's happening with me. As I walked to the railings of the roof, suddenly, I felt somebody from behind me.  
  
"What the....." I said before that person knocked me out cold.  
  
*End of POV*  
  
Author's note: I apologize for the late submission as I was traveling and also had exams to cope with. Shinichi is kinda acting like a jerk in this chapter but it'll get better. Please review! 


	19. A Quarrel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or any of its characters.  
  
Title: Catch Me When I Fall  
  
Written by: snowqueen13 **================================================================ ****

**Chapter 17: A Quarrel  
**  
The figure stood over Shinichi's body breathing heavily. A small breeze blew, ruffling his silver hair. The figure stood over Shinichi chuckling evilly. The figure's cell phone suddenly rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Give me your results," said Gin.  
  
"I've just knocked out the detective"  
  
"Ah, when are you bringing Sherry back?"  
  
"When New Year is here"  
  
With that, the figure hung up and walked away from Shinichi's limp form. Unknowing to the figure, a person had seen and heard everything the figure had done.  
  
"I must inform Shiho," thought that person frantically.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Telephone ringing  
  
"Hello?" answered Shiho.  
  
"Your friend has been injured. You will find him at the school roof. Come quickly," said a crackled voice.  
  
"Wait, who is this? What's going on?" asked Shiho but the mysterious caller had hung up.  
  
Shiho quickly called Heiji and Kazuha and they rushed to the school. They were greeted by an awful sight. Whoever that had struck Shinichi on the head must have used some sharp object as Shinichi's forehead was bleeding rather badly.  
  
"Oh" Shiho leaned over Shinichi.  
  
"Shinichi, Shinichi, wake up, Shinichi," said Shiho shaking Shinichi.  
  
"Uh...... What? Wh.....what happened?" groaned Shinichi trying to sit up.  
  
"We received a mysterious call from somebody saying that you were injured and you're at the school roof. So when we rushed here....well," said Shiho pointedly.  
  
"I.....well.....argh....." said Shinichi, trying to get up but nearly fell back again.  
  
"Careful don't hurt yourself," said Shiho, as she slowly help Shinichi up.  
  
Shiho was quickly helped by Heiji and Kazuha. Finally, they managed to bring Shinichi home. Shinichi's room  
  
"You guys can go and have a rest now," said Shiho as she turned to look up at Heiji and Kazuha who were standing around Shinichi who was sleeping on the bed. They had managed to bandage his forehead. Soon Shinichi fell asleep as he was lack of blood.  
  
At first Heiji and Kazuha hesitated but after seeing the look on Shiho's face, they nodded and left Shinichi's room quietly. Immediately after they were gone, Shinichi opened his eyes.  
  
"Are they gone?" he asked.  
  
Shiho jumped. She swirled around and saw Shinichi propping himself against the head board.  
  
"You were supposed to be asleep," said Shiho, not knowing whether she should be amused or annoyed at Shinichi.  
  
"I just wanna make sure that they were gone so that I can talk to you," shrugged Shinichi.  
  
"Talk? What's there to talk about? Well, besides the fact that you were attacked by some unknown person," said Shiho frowning.  
  
"That and also .....um..... about..... you.....and.....um.....Hakuba," said Shinichi, avoiding Shiho's eyes.  
  
"Hakuba?" asked Shiho, forgetting about her date with him to the dance.  
  
"You know... you're going with him to the dance," said Shinichi getting more and more uncomfortable.  
  
"The.....dance? Oh," as it began to dawn on Shiho. "Yeah, I'm going with him," she said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Excuse me?" said Shiho getting irritated.  
  
"Why are you going with him? I thought you will at least be going with someone who is better than...him," said Shinichi accusingly.  
  
"And whom, may I ask, is better than him?"  
  
"Me," said Shinichi, looking straight at Shiho.  
  
Shiho was a bit taken aback. She didn't expect Shinichi to be so straight forward.  
  
"I.....well, it's to late now, I'm already going with Hakuba," said Shiho quietly "Why don't you go with Ran? From the way I saw it, you guys will make a good couple"  
  
"No. I think it's best if you just call up bird boy and cancel your date with him," said Shinichi in a final voice.  
  
Shiho suddenly flared up. The tension that had build up since she found Shinichi injured, broke loose.  
  
"Who do you think you are?!" she yelled at him.  
  
Shinichi who was getting rather frustrated with Shiho yelled back,  
  
"Never mind who I am. You're not going with him!"  
  
"You sound like a jealous boyfriend!" yelled Shiho back.  
  
Shinichi was taken aback.  
  
"No, I don't!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
At that time, Shinichi was already standing up facing Shiho. Their faces were inches apart.  
  
"That's it," said Shiho getting up. "That's it," she repeated opening the door "I'm going to bed" and she slammed the door shut. 'Look at what you've done you idiot' Shinichi thought to himself furiously, his head beginning to ache.  
  
Shinichi lay down on his bed, fuming. Soon, sleep overtook him. Next Day  
  
Knock, knock  
  
"Umm..... Shiho, can I come in?"  
  
Shiho woke up with a jump. She gave a yawn and ruffled her hair as she walked towards the door.  
  
"Yeah?" she said as she open the door.  
  
"Can I come in?" asked Shinichi.  
  
Shiho nodded looking a bit disgruntled. She sat on her bed and look up at Shinichi. Shinichi was staring at her with a weird expression on his face.  
  
"What?" asked Shiho feeling annoyed.  
  
Shinichi shook himself.  
  
"N.....nothing," he said. 'It's only that you look so cute even though you just woke up' he thought to himself, giving a small smile as he watch Shiho yawned and then she ruffled her hair again.  
  
"Whatever it is that you want just tell me now or I'm going back to sleep," said Shiho, getting ready to fall asleep again.  
  
"No, wait," said Shinichi, settling himself on Shiho's bed ignoring the glares that he got from her.  
  
"I just came here to apologize about last night. You were right; I don't own you and you have every right to go out with Hakuba. I'm really sorry and I hope that you won't be angry with me anymore," said Shinichi, giving Shiho the injured- puppy -dog-eyes look .  
  
'How can I say no' thought Shiho sighing.  
  
"Oh, alright,"she said.  
  
"Alright!" said Shinichi, "Why don't we go somewhere Shiho? How about we go to the arcade? We could have lots of fun there! Then we could..... Shiho? Shiho?"  
  
Shiho had already fallen asleep on Shinichi's shoulder. Shinichi sat there suddenly feeling all tense up.  
  
"Oh, well. I guess I'll have to wait until she wakes up," said Shinichi quietly to himself as he tucked Shiho back into bed. After hesitating for a moment, he planted a soft kiss on her forehead before he left her room.  
  
After Shinichi had left the room, a small smile formed on Shiho's lips. ================================================================  
  
Author's note : Sorry for taking so long. (Gets down on knees and begs for forgiveness) I had a bit of writers block. Hope you all had enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review!!!


	20. Bring It On

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.  
  
Title: Catch Me When I Fall  
  
Written by: snowqueen13

====================================================================================================

Chapter 18: Bring It On

Shiho's POV

I was walking alone by myself at a park. It was getting cold, as I shivered and zipped up my jacket.

"Well, well, well. We meet again Sherry"

I whirled around. Facing me was Gin. He was fingering a gun.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"Now, now, don't get all worked up. I just want to show you what happens to people who betray us," said Gin with a sinister smile as he snapped his fingers.

Vodka appeared from behind him, dragging a still figure which has been beaten to a bloody mess. As I looked closer, I gasped in horror as I saw that the figure was Shinichi.

"Wait... what are you doing?" I stammered.

"You see Sherry, killing you would be too good for you. So, I'm going to just kill that one person you love most..." said Gin.

"Shinichi," I whispered.

"Well done Sherry," Gin said clapping his hands. "And now..." Gin pointed the gun towards Shinichi's head.

"No...wait..." I started.

"Too late," said Gin, pulling the trigger.

"NOOOOOO!"

End of POV

"Nooooo!"

Shiho woke up with a start. She was drenched with cold sweat.

'I can't let anything happen to him because of me' thought Shiho sadly.

'What am I going to do?'

"Tell me again, what we are really doing here?" asked a disgruntled Shiho.

After she had gotten ready, she was dragged to the arcade by Shinichi. "For fun and relaxation," said an excited Shinichi. Shiho just rolled her eyes.

Flashback

'I guess I have to leave this place' thought Shiho sadly as she got out of the shower. 'But what about Shinichi?' said a small voice in her head.

"That's why I have to leave damn it." said Shiho, talking out loud then feeling stupid the next second. 'Might as well finish this conversation' she thought sarcastically.

"Anyways, he would probably forget about me after a month, as he has Ran to keep him busy," said Shiho as she changed her clothes. 'So you're just going to leave?'

"Yes!" snapped Shiho, then her voice softened "Well, not yet anyways. Perhaps the next day after the New Year dance". 'If you say so' said the little voice in her head.

End of flashback

"Umm... excuse me onee-chan," a small voice was heard from behind Shiho. She turned around and saw Ayumi and Genta looking at her.

She gave a small smile.

"Yes?"

Ayumi and Genta looked uncomfortable.

"Ask her," said Ayumi nudging Genta.

"No, you ask her," replied Genta.

"No, you ask her"

"You ask her"

"You"

"No, you"

"We'll ask her together"

"Okay"

"1...2...3... Are you related to Ai Haibara?" both of them chorused.

Shiho was taken aback. "I...um..." she stuttered.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Shinichi as he came back with a bunch of tokens in a bag.

"Well, this children... I mean... this young man and young woman seems to think I'm related to somebody called Ai Haibara," said Shiho hastily after she saw the look of Genta and Ayumi's face when she called them children.

"Well, what are your names?" asked Shinichi bending down beside Shiho, to face Genta and Ayumi.

"My name is Ayumi and his name is Genta," said Ayumi.

"Okay, then Ayumi, what are you and Genta doing here all by yourself?" asked Shinichi smiling.

"Oh, we are not here by ourselves oni-chan," said Ayumi "We came here with Mitsuhiko. We wanted to invite Conan and Haibara but they weren't home."

"Ah, I see. Well then, where's Mitsuhiko?" asked Shinichi getting up.

"He's over there," said Genta running towards Mitsuhiko who was playing a shooting game and seems to be losing badly. "Hey, wait for me!" said Ayumi running towards them. Shiho and Shinichi observed them with a small smile.

"I didn't realize it but I do miss them," said Shinichi quietly to Shiho. Shiho nodded with agreement as she watched Mitsuhiko playing the shooting game with a strange glint in her eye. Ayumi suddenly stopped running and headed back towards Shiho and Shinichi.

"Um... do you want to join us?" asked Ayumi tentatively. Shiho and Shinichi exchanged a look.

"Sure, why not? By the ways, just call me Shinichi-nichan and call her Shiho-neechan okay?" asked Shinichi with a smile playing on his face.

"Okay," said Ayumi and she dragged Shiho and Shinichi towards Mitsuhiko and Genta.

"Oh, no! I lost again," said Mitsuhiko as Shiho and Shinichi was approaching them.

"What is this game?" asked Shiho curiously, as she watched Mitsuhiko as he went of to buy more tokens.

"It's a very hard shooting game. Only few people ever got pass stage 4. We were challenge by the man who owns the arcade, to complete the game. If we do, we will win 500 tokens as a prize," explain Ayumi

. "How much have you spent on this game?" asked Shiho.

"Genta and I had already spent all our pocket money. Oh, and Mitsuhiko too. We have bought around 400 tokens," said Ayumi as Mitsuhiko came back with more tokens.

"Don't worry guys. I will win this game," said Mitsuhiko determinably.

Shiho frowned.

"The owner of the arcade is ripping off children's money. That's practically daylight robbery!" said Shiho to Shinichi, who nodded in agreement as they both watch Mitsuhiko's character being killed on the arcade screen.

"Where's the owner of the arcade?" asked Shiho.

"Umm... there he is," said Ayumi pointing towards a fat, mid-forty year old man who was busy counting money at the counter. Shiho began to walk towards the man with Shinichi trailing behind her.

"Excuse me," said Shiho standing in front of the counter, with one hand on her hips.

The man looked up and started to check out Shiho. She was wearing a short skirt (not too short mind you, just a few inches above her knees), sleeveless shirt with her leather jacket draped around her. All in all, she looked good, really good, as that man soon found out. After a few minutes of staring at Shiho's body, the man replied with a lecherous grin which showed a few missing teeth.

"How may I...ahem...help you?"

"I want to complain about you ripping off money from children by challenging them to a game which YOU bloody well know that they can never win!" said Shiho slamming her fist on the counter. Shinichi was taken aback. But the owner of the arcade kept his cool.

"Rule are rules, doll. You can't change them. Unless..." the man paused for awhile.

"Unless what?" said Shiho.

"Unless YOU play the game, and then I can make a few changes of the rules," said the man with a not-so-nice smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Shiho, getting impatient with him.

"Let's see, if you play this game and WIN, those little brats will get their money back and an endless supply of free tokens for...hmm...2 years? But if you LOSE, well... you have to go out with me and we will... get to know each other," said the man with an evil smile.

Shiho thought for a moment, ignoring all the 'NO' signals from Shinichi.

"You're on," said Shiho.

"Let's seal it with a handshake," said the man holding out a grimy hand.

Shiho felt grossed out as she shook hands with that man and quickly let go of his hand.

"Ooh, feisty," said the man.

Shiho ignored his remark and walked off with Shinichi chasing after her.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Shinichi furiously as he grabbed Shiho's shoulders.

"What do you mean?" asked Shiho coolly.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? You know what I mean," said Shinichi.

"If you lose, you'll have to...to date that swine!" said Shinichi.

As they were walking towards the shooting game area, they were joined by Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko with dejected looks on their face.

"What's wrong?" asked Shiho.

"We lost," said Ayumi.

"That's not true," said Shiho firmly.

"Why not?" asked Mitsuhiko. "I'm going to play this game and win back your pocket money and also 2 years supply of tokens," declared Shiho.

"Wow, really? Thank you Shiho-neechan" chorused the three children.

"Just leave everything to me," said Shiho giving a wink.

She leaned forward towards Shinichi.

"Inventing poison to kill people isn't the only thing I know," whispered Shiho into Shinichi's ear.

She turned around and took one of Shinichi's tokens and inserted the token into the slot. As Shiho took her place as the arcade machine started up, she said three words,

"Bring it on"

====================================================================================================

Author's note: What do you think? I'm not really sure about the onee-chan and oni-chan thingy. So if I'm wrong, please tell me. Please review!


	21. Unspoken Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.  
**

**Title: Catch Me When I Fall  
  
Written by: snowqueen13**

**Chapter 19: Unspoken Past**

Shinichi's POV

I was very nervous from the start of the game. I mean, if Shiho loses, she'll have to go out with that horny, old 300 pound swine! So I was really worried. As the game began to start, I felt the panic rise up in me. DON'T DO IT! My head screams...until Shiho started to shoot. My jaw must've dropped down to the grimy arcade floor. Shiho was destroying the bad guys as easy as eating popcorn! Seriously, this girl is very, very good.

End of POV

'This is too easy' thought Shiho to herself as she reached level 5. As bad guys started to shoot her on the screen, Shiho just finish them of with one bullet at a time.

'Correction' she thought as she switched the gun to her left hand. 'This is nothing'.

Flashback

A little girl with blond hair and blue eyes around the age of 8 was trying to hold up a gun as her older sister was encouraging her. Finally, the little girl gave up and sat down on the ground.

"My arms are so tired and stiff o-neechan. The gun is so heavy," the little girl complained. (Author's note: Please keep in mind that REAL guns are not exactly what you call light)

"C'mon Shiho, you can do it. Remember what o-kaasan said? She said that we cannot give up so easily," said Shiho's sister.

"O-neechan, you're supposed to call me by my new name. Remember when Gin-niichan did when he heard you call me by my old name?" said Shiho in a scared voice.

Akemi looked at her little sister, flinching as she remembered the time when Gin had slapped her when he overheard Akemi calling Shiho by her real name.

"Sherry is not your new name and it will never be. Shiho will always be your name. I'm your sister and I will call you by your real name. Got that?" said Akemi gently.

Shiho nodded slowly.

"Now, just try one more time. Make sure you hold it in a proper way or you will hurt your back," said Akemi.

Shiho did as she said and managed to hold up the gun with a steady arm for about 10 seconds before her arms couldn't take it any longer.

"See! You did it!" squealed Akemi with delight.

"Yeah, I did it!" said Shiho grinning with delight.

8 years later

"You've become very good," said Akemi as she watched Shiho let of one bullet after another. At the age of 16, Shiho could split a card in half when it's placed on its side, at the distance of 20 feet, with any kind of gun.

"Not as good as you, o-neechan," said Shiho quietly. No longer was she the happy girl she was 8 years ago. As she grew up, she slowly began to guard her emotions, leaving no room for any emotions. Now, her face was expressionless and her attitude was cold.

"Yeah, right. As if. You're the best at shooting in your age group and nobody could beat you..."

BANG

"... well, except the newcomer over there," continued Akemi as she was interrupted by the gunshots made by somebody down on the aisle on Shiho's left side. Shiho turned to look at the figure whose shots were all hitting the bullseye.

The boy around her age was reloading his gun while glancing at her from time to time.

"Looks like he's interested in you," teased Akemi.

Shiho rolled her eyes and continue to observe the boy. His unnatural silver white hair, the color of frost which contrasts his luminous, electric blue eyes which was framed with long eyelashes which made his eyelids drooped, giving him the sleepy look and not to mention his chiseled features and great body features, intrigued Shiho.

"Ooooh look, he's coming over. Catch you later sis," said Akemi as she hurried off.

Shiho shook her head letting in a small smile before going back to the emotionless face. She reloaded her gun and tried to ignore the drawing presence of the boy who was walking towards her. As she readied her arm to shoot, she was interrupted by the smooth and deep voice of the boy,

"You will injure your back, if you continue to hold your gun that way."

Shiho lowered her arm and turned to face the boy. He was looking at her with a lazy grin on his face.

"Here, let me show you," said the boy, stepping forward. He then held Shiho's hand which was holding the gun, and positioned it properly. He was doing all this from behind her, so it was like as if he was hugging her from behind. Immediately, the pressure from Shiho's back was gone. Shiho lowered her arm and the boy stepped back.

"What if I just want to hold it this way?" asked Shiho in a dead tone.

"Well," said the boy running his hand through his unnaturally silver, white hair, "I will just have to persuade you."

"I don't get persuaded easily," said Shiho with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, really? Well, I find that I can be very persuasive," said the boy, giving her a wink.

Shiho blushed. It has been a long time since she actually had a real conversation with somebody from the Black Organization aside from her sister.

"You're new around here?" Shiho asked curiously.

"Yup," said the boy quietly.

"No wonder," muttered Shiho.

"No wonder what?" asked the boy.

'No wonder you are not cold and ruthless like the rest of us. At least not yet' thought Shiho, looking at the boy standing in front of her.

"Never mind," said Shiho and began to walk off.

The boy who was toying around with his dog tags (Author's note: You know, like the ones they have in the army? Not for dogs. They have details about the owner, engraved on them) called out to her,

"I never got to know your name!"

Shiho stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"I never got to know yours either," she said.

"I'm Scotch"

"Well, I'm Sherry"

With that, Shiho walked off.

"Hmmm, Sherry. I like that," said Scotch, before continuing his shooting.

End of Flashback

Shiho felt the smooth metallic feel of the dog tags against her chest as she was reaching level 7. She winced as she thought back on her past when she first met Scotch. He was her only friend aside from her sister. She could go to him when she felt sad and lonely.

Until one fateful day...

Author's Note: Sorry it too me so long. I wasn't able to login and I had my exams. Please review!


	22. Author's Note

Before you all freak out or give up on me, let me say this, I do not plan to give up on this fic. The reason I have not been sticking to schedule can be explained easily:-

1) My internet connection doesn't work.(I used my friend's computer to type this out)

2) I'm having a bit of writer's block.

Anyway, I want to thank my dear readers and hope you can forgive me for my constant slacking and anxiety. If I can promise you nothing else, I will try to post as soon as I got the pieces of my story together and when my internet connection works.

I am very sorry if I have offended anyone.

-snowqueen13-


	23. Consequences

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.  
**

**Title: Catch Me When I Fall  
  
Written by: snowqueen13**

****

**Chapter 20: Consequences **

Until one fateful day...

Flashback

"Sherry"

Shiho turned around and found herself facing Scotch. Her face brightened up.

"Yes, Scotch?" she asked, giving a rare smile.

Scotch couldn't help but grin when he saw Shiho smiling.

"I'm leaving for another mission," he said.

Shiho's expression changed.

"Again?" she muttered.

"Yeah, I know," sighed Scotch, running his fingers through his silver-white hair.

"For every mission you get, it becomes more and more dangerous," said Shiho in a worried voice.

"Yeah but what's a mission without the danger, right?" asked Scotch.

"I know, but..." said Shiho as she thought back about the time when Scotch came back from a mission. He was injured badly with a broken arm and a few fractured ribs.

"Don't worry I will be fine," said Scotch softly, lifting Shiho's chin, to make her look up at him. Shiho's breath quickened as he traced a finger down her cheek to her neck.

"I got something to give you," said Scotch quietly.

Shiho looked at him questioningly. He took off his dog tags and showed it to her.

"For you," he said with a smile.

"For me?" asked Shiho, puzzled.

Scotch nodded.

"But you never part from it!"

Scotch grinned and said

"I'll be back to collect it after the mission"

Shiho understood what he meant.

"You better be back," she said with a smile.

Scotch smiled.

"Do you want me to help you put it on?" he offered.

"Oh, sure," Shiho said, and turned around. As Scotch put on the dog tags for Shiho, he let his hands linger on her shoulders. He whispered into her ear.

"You know what?"

"What?" Shiho asked.

"I've fell for you"

Shiho was startled. She turned around to face Scotch.

"Scotch.... I....."

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here"

They were interrupted by a sarcastic voice from behind them.

Shiho and Scotch turned around and came face to face with one of the members of the Black Organization.

"Brandy," said Shiho with a voice that was framed with loathing and disgust.

"The one and only," the young woman replied. With shoulder length black hair and dark glittering eyes, she was very beautiful and her looks were the only ones that could actually rival Shiho's. In fact they would look like twins if the color of their hair and eyes were the same.

"Is there a problem, Brandy?" asked Scotch in his normal, casual kind of way.

"Not at all. I'm just here to remind you that we are leaving in 10 minutes. Don't be late," she glanced at Shiho before she added "Partner". She gave Scotch a seductive smile and Shiho, a triumphant glance before walking away.

"Partner?!" Shiho said with a questioning voice. She faced Scotch, looking at him with her eyes that were now dark blue and glittering, like the color of a raging sea. "Explain," she said with a final tone.

When Scotch saw the look in her eyes and heard the finality of her voice, he knew that Shiho was immensely annoyed with him.

"Eheheh, ummm... oops?" he said sheepishly.

All he received was a glare that could melt steel. He gave a sigh.

"Okay, okay. I was assigned to work with Brandy as my partner for this mission," he said in defeat.

Before he could say anything else, his cell phone rang.

"Scotch speaking"

"Go to the entrance. The transport is ready to take us to the located destination"

"Right away"

Scotch hung up the phone.

"I have to go now," he said quietly.

Shiho nodded.

"Can I get a hug for good luck?" asked Scotch sheepishly.

Shiho gave a rare smile and gave him a hug. When they released each other, Scotch gave her a short, sweet kiss on the lips.

"I'll be back," he said in his best imitation of the Terminator and he left Shiho with a stunned expression on her face. Shiho watched him leave and she touched her lips, still feeling the effect of the kiss that Scotch gave her. She felt that something bad was going to happen to Scotch but she immediately wave that thought away.

End of Flashback

As Shiho switched the gun from her right hand to her left hand and back to her right hand sub-consciously while killing the bad guys on the screen accurately, she was unaware of a crowd gathering around her, cheering her on.

Majority of the people there knew that the owner of the arcade was cheating the children for money but they couldn't report him because there wasn't any solid evidence. Word had gotten around about the bet between Shiho and the owner of the arcade and the crowd can't wait to see the humiliation of the owner of the arcade.

'I should have stopped him' thought Shiho angrily as she was now playing the last level against the boss. So far she hasn't loss any lives yet and had only used one token. It only takes one more shot at the boss's head and the game would be completed. The suspense was so thick as everybody was watching and waiting for Shiho to make her move.

'If I had stopped him, maybe my life at the Black Organization would've been better, especially after o-neechan death' thought Shiho as she flipped the gun into the air.

'If I had stopped him...' thought Shiho sadly as she caught the gun from behind her back and immediately shot the boss right in the head. The whole arcade erupted. Everybody was cheering and shouting as if they were at a football match.

'Scotch wouldn't have died'

Author's Note: Finally! My Internet service is back! This chapter is a bit short but bear with me okay? Please review!


	24. Unexpected Events

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.  
**

**Title: Catch Me When I Fall  
  
Written by: snowqueen13**

Author's mood swing note: To the READER (not all the readers, just this particular reader) who thinks that the pairing of SHINICHI/SHIHO is going to change to SCOTCH/SHIHO, it's NOT. The part I wrote about Scotch was a FLASHBACK. Shiho was THINKING back about her PAST. I'm still sticking to Shinichi/Shiho like I said in my REVIEW about this story. And even IF I'm changing the pairings, which I am NOT, I'm NOT gonna stop writing this fic for the sake of your OWN benefit.

**Chapter 21: Unexpected Events**

"You were great Shiho-neechan!" squealed Ayumi.

"Yeah, it was like you were a professional," said Genta with Mitsuhiko nodding in agreement.

Shiho smiled thinking about how right they were.

After Shiho had finished the game and had totally humiliated the owner of the arcade, the Detective Boys, Shinichi and her had walked out of the arcade with smiles on their faces as the people at the arcade were treated to 50 tokens each as the owner nearly broke down into tears as he handed out the tokens for free.

"I guess it's time for you guys to go home now. It's getting late," said Shinichi smiling.

"Ah, you're right Shinichi-nichan, we better get home. See ya Shinichi-nichan and Shiho-neechan" yelled the Detective Boys as they ran off.

Shiho watched their retreating backs with a small smile on her face. She didn't notice Shinichi observing her with a grin on his face.

"We better head home too," said Shinichi taking Shiho's hand. Shiho snapped out of her trance and nodded. They didn't use Shinichi's motorbike as they wanted to walk.

"Who taught you how to shoot like that?" asked Shinichi curiously as they took a short cut home through a dark alley.

Shiho kept quiet, fully aware about Shinichi's hand which was still holding her hand before answering,

"My sister and... an old friend"

"Oh," replied Shinichi. Suddenly he felt Shiho tensed up.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at her.

Shiho was staring ahead with such a cold look that Shinichi shivered.

He looked up to see a small gang of thugs ranging from his age and older, emerging from the shadows, forming a circle around Shiho and himself to avoid them from escaping. Shinichi gritted his teeth.

"Shit," he swore.

Finally the last figure stepped up from the shadows.

"You!" growled Shinichi, stepping up in front of Shiho to shield her (A/N: Isn't that sweet!).

"Yes, me," said the owner of the arcade, grinning an evil grin, showing all his missing teeth.

"What do you want?" asked Shiho in a clear, calm voice.

The gaze of the owner of the arcade averted from Shinichi to Shiho whose smaller body was totally shielded by Shinichi's body, until only her eyes can be seen over Shinichi's shoulder. The smile on the face of the owner of the arcade faltered as he looked into Shiho's eyes. Her eyes were the color of a raging sea and they portrayed her cold fury even though her face was emotionless.

He cleared his throat avoiding Shiho's cold glare.

"I want my prize," he said grinning lecherously.

"What?! But she won the bet!" shouted Shinichi.

"Ah, but you see, I don't like to lose especially if I can get the girl and do you know what happens to the people who stands in my way?" asked the owner of the arcade and he snapped his fingers.

The group began to edge closer and closer to Shiho and Shinichi, forming a tight circle around them. Some of the thugs were dragging their baseball bats on the grimy floor of the alley and some carried an assortment of weapons, while some were swinging around bicycle chains. Shinichi and Shiho stood back to back facing the group of thugs.

"Damn, what is this? A cheesy gangster movie?" muttered Shinichi.

"On the count of three, we attack them and get away as fast as possible," said Shiho, getting ready in an attacking position.

"But I..."

"One..."

"Wait..."

"Two..."

The thugs began to advance on them. One of them suddenly lunged toward Shiho, swinging his baseball bat.

"THREE!!"

Shiho ducked under the swinging baseball bat and swept her leg under Thug 1, causing him to fall down heavily on his back. No sooner had he touched the ground, Thug 2 stepped over Thug 1, twirling his 'tonfa' (A/N: It's some Chinese weapon which is used in pairs about three centimetres past the elbow when gripped).

He caught Shiho in the stomach nearly causing her to fall. She recovered and landed a reverse roundhouse kick to the face of Thug 2, causing him pass out and to fall on top of Thug 1 who wsa trying to get up. Shiho looked up, pushing aside a stray strand of hair from her face. She saw Shinichi trying to avoid getting skewered in the gut by a really mean looking Thug 3 with a pair of really sharp, pointy looking daggers. She saw Thug 4 advancing from behind Shinichi with a nunchaku (Bruce Lee's weapon).

Without thinking, Shiho quickly grabbed the 'tonfa' from Thug 2 and ran towards Thug 3 to intercept his blow. Shinichi was relief to see Shiho but was soon distracted by Thug 4. He yelped as Thug 4 narrowly missed his head.

'Where the hell did all these weapons came from?' thought Shinichi as he ducked and managed to land a punch to Thug 4's stomach causing Thug 4 to keel over. Shinichi was thankful for his soccer training as he used his knee to smash it into Thug 4's face. Thug 4 howled in pain as there was an agonizing crack as his nose broke.

Shinichi turned to see Shiho disarm Thug 3 and landed a hard head butt to Thug 3's face causing him to be knocked out cold. Shiho stood there breathing heavily and was busily muttering to herself angrily and Shinichi could catch a few words of "lack of practice", "long time" and "fight".

Shinichi felt a presence behind him and he turned around to be greeted by a powerful punch to the jaw causing him to stumble and fall hard on his butt.

"Shinichi!" cried Shiho as she started forward to help him but she stopped as Thug 4 pulled out a gun and pointed it at her.

"Dong't movge. Stway wight where you arwe," said Thug 4 as he held his hand over his broken nose.

It would've been funny if it wasn't in such a serious situation. Shiho couldn't think of any ideas as she was surrounded and was held up against the grimy wall by the remaining thugs while the owner of the arcade stepped up towards her and placed his face centimeters away from Shiho's face.

"Play time is over," said the owner of the arcade, licking his lips.

"Get away from her, you bastard!" snarled Shinichi trying to get up but failed as Thug 4's gun was pointed right as his face.

"Mofve and youg'll gegt shot," said Thug 4, clearly in pain because of his broken nose.

Suddenly, there was a flash of silver as one of the thugs who was holding Shiho against the wall collapse onto the ground with a painful moan. Another flash and the other thug who was holding Shiho was slammed onto the wall beside Shiho. Without wasting anytime, Shiho quickly took on some of the thugs while an occasional flash of silver on her right would result in one of the thugs getting knocked out cold.

Shiho couldn't really see the figure that saved her as the figure was clothed in black and wearing a black cap. She was a bit puzzled at the flashes of silver as the figure weaved in and out from the thugs bringing them down with a whirl of kicks and punches. She quickly kicked the gun out of Thug 4's hand and knocked him out with a swift uppercut to the jaw. Shinichi quickly stood up and helped in getting rid of the thugs.

'How many are there?' he thought to himself as he punched one of the thugs in the stomach, hearing a satisfactory whoosh as the thug fell onto the ground.

The owner of the arcade was completely forgotten as he crawled towards the abandon gun.

"D-don't m-m-move," he stuttered loud enough to be heard.

Shiho swirled around and saw the owner of the arcade aiming the gun at her. She stood motionless, facing the owner of the arcade. The mysterious figure was crouched beside a fallen thug. Around them there were thugs strewed all over the floor. Shinichi was holding his hand which was bleeding at the knuckles.

"Who's gonna save you now bch?" said the owner of the arcade as he cocked the gun.

Suddenly, as quick as lightning, the mysterious figure grabbed one of the fallen daggers and threw it straight at the arm of the owner of the arcade that was holding the gun.

"What the... Argh!!!" screamed the owner of the arcade as he dropped the gun and clutched his arm with the dagger embedded into it.

"Quick, run!" said the figure hoarsely as he grabbed Shiho by the arm and started to run, making sure that Shinichi was following them. They didn't stop running until they reached Shinichi's house. They were all panting heavily when they reached the gate.

"W-who are y-you?" asked Shiho between her gasp.

The figure froze and turned slowly to face Shiho. She gasped as she looked into the luminous, electric blue eyes of the mysterious stranger. She gasped, realizing what the flashes of silver that she was puzzling about was, when she saw a lock of frosty white hair fell from under the cap.

"Scotch?"

Without replying, the stranger slowly walked up to her and cupped her face with his hand and kissed her softly on the lips. After that, he took one lasting glance at Shiho and took off, running into the night, leaving Shiho and Shinichi stunned.

Author's Note: Phew! This is the longest chapter if I'm not mistaken. Please review!


	25. Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.  
**

**Title: Catch Me When I Fall**

Written by: snowqueen13

**Chapter 22: Revealed**

#Flashback#

Shiho's POV

I lay down on my bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. I was hoping, praying, that sleep would take over, but it was impossible. Tears wouldn't come even though I could feel my heart breaking.

"First o-neechan, now this" I whispered to myself.

It was not long ago when I received the bad news. There was an attack on the vehicle that Scotch and Brandy were using during their mission. A bomb was planted under the car and it was activated when one of them started the engine. Brandy managed to escape with minor burns and a few broken bones. But Scotch… his body was never found.

#End of Flashback#

"Shiho? Shiho?"

I snapped out of my trance. Shinichi's face was inches from mine. His eyes were filled with concerned and a hint of an emotion I've never seen before.

"Are you alright?" he asked and he glanced at my hand.

I nodded and noticed his gaze; I look down and realized that I was clutching Scotch's dog tags which were around my neck.

"Who was that guy?" he asked with a tone that I have never heard him use before.

"A… old friend," I muttered.

"C'mon lets go inside," suggest Shinichi, pulling me inside his house.

After settling down, he made two hot chocolate for us to drink. After sipping some hot chocolate, I leaned back against the sofa and heaved a sigh. Shinichi sat down beside me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

At first I kept quiet but something inside me wanted to tell him. So I told him the whole story about how I first met Scotch, how we became friends and how his body was missing after the bomb exploded. When I started speaking, I was okay but soon my voice was shaking and tears began to well up inside of me. I felt so confuse and frighten. Before I could do anything else, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me and gave me a warm, comforting hug. I looked up at Shinichi and he was gazing down at me with a small smile on his face. I buried my face into his chest.

I didn't know how long we stayed in that position but I didn't care. I felt so safe and comfortable in his arms.

"Hey, I know just the thing to cheer you up," whispered Shinichi into my ear.

I looked up at him and sat up, feeling a little embarrassed. He got up and was soon back, carrying a long big box.

"I know it's just plastic but what's Christmas without it?" he said opening the box and motion for me to look inside the box.

At first I couldn't recognize what it was but I soon saw that it was a Christmas tree. I realized that today was Christmas Eve. With all the events that had occurred today, I had forgotten.

"Let's decorate it!" said Shinichi sounding like an excited little boy and he began to fix the tree and he took out the decorations.

"C'mon, help me!" he said from behind the mountain of decorations that he was carrying in his hands.

I shook my head and helped him place the decorations on the floor without breaking anything. I stood there and stared blankly at the decorations as Shinichi began to arrange them on the tree. It's been years since I've done something like this. Throughout my whole life, I've only celebrated Christmas once, when I was younger with my family.

"Um… I think I need some help," said Shinichi.

I looked at him and gave a small laugh. He was all tangled up in the Christmas wreath. I helped him untangle himself and we began to decorate the tree until late at night. By the time we've finished, we were so exhausted, that we just collapse on the sofa and fell asleep.

#End of Shiho's POV#

#Next Day#

Heiji woke up yawning. Suddenly he realized that it Christmas today. He jumped out of bed and started too knocked on Kazuha's, Shiho's and Shinichi's bedroom doors. Not getting a reply, he shrugged and went downstairs, singing off key. He was feeling very hyper today and he soon launched into a song

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly… Falalalala lalalala… It's the season to be jolly… Falala…oohh"

Heiji stopped his singing when he saw two people sleeping on the sofa in the living room.

Shiho and Shinichi were fast asleep on the sofa. Shinichi's arm was draped around Shiho, while resting his head on her head while she was using his chest as a pillow with her arms around his waist.

Heiji tip-toed quietly out of the living room and went to the kitchen. He saw Kazuha standing by the kitchen door staring at the two sleeping figures. She didn't notice Heiji as he stood beside her. There was a small frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" whispered Heiji into Kazuha's ear.

She jumped about a foot in the air before turning around to face him.

"Don't do that!" whispered Kazuha angrily. She turned around again and continued to watch Shiho and Shinichi.

Shiho snuggled closer to her nice, warm pillow, pulling it closer towards her. This gesture woke Shinichi up. He started to sit up but was held back by something.

"Wha…" said Shinichi as he looked down, suddenly realizing that he wasn't in his room. When he saw Shiho's arm around him and using him as her pillow, he gently went back to his original position. As he gazes down at her, pushing away a strand of hair covering her face and thinking how cute she looks, suddenly there was a 'poof' and something appeared on his left shoulder.

"We know you want her"

"What the…"

Shinichi averted his gaze and stared at the mini version of him wearing a red leather jacket, a black shirt, a pair of red jeans and red shoes. But the most intriguing thing was two little horns on the each side of its head.

"Hi, let me introduce myself. I'm Devil Shinichi. I'm the one who encourages you to do naughty things," said Devil Shinichi.

Shinichi just stared with his mouth open.

Devil Shinichi gave a frustrated sigh.

"For a famous detective, you are somewhat dumb"

There was another 'poof' and something appeared on his right shoulder.

"He is not dumb. He just can't understand your shallow explanation"

Shinichi turned to look at the other mini version of him wearing a white leather jacket, a white shirt, a pair of white jeans and white shoes with a halo above its head.

'I must have gone crazy' thought Shinichi.

"Hello. I'm Angel Shinichi. I'm the one who encourage you to do good things and avoid doing bad things," said Angel Shinichi.

Shinichi was still dumbstruck.

"You're right, he is quite dumb," said Angel Shinichi.

"I told you," muttered Devil Shinichi.

Both of them sat down on Shinichi's shoulders.

"We are your conscience. We tell you to do good or bad things," explain Angel Shinichi.

Shinichi nodded, still looking a bit bewildered.

"We know how you feel about her," continued Angel Shinichi, looking down fondly at Shiho's sleeping form.

"You know what?" whispered Devil Shinichi into Shinichi's ear so that Angel Shinichi would not be able to hear their conversation.

"If you just 'accidentally' hooked your fingers under her tank top and drag your fingers up a bit…"

Shinichi didn't hear the rest as he was so busy blushing when he realized that Shiho's tank top was hiked up until her flat stomach was exposed. If he did follow Devil Shinichi's instructions, he will be able to see…

"Hey, I heard that!" yelled Angel Shinichi.

"You can read my mind?" asked Shinichi bewildered while Devil Shinichi swore under his breath.

"That's right. Don't even think about doing what my counterpart tells you to do," said Angel Shinichi glaring at Devil Shinichi who calmly showed the middle finger gesture.

"Make me," he mouthed.

Big white wings suddenly sprouted from Angel Shinichi's back and he began to hover in front of Devil Shinichi.

"I always thought you were a feather brain," said Devil Shinichi calmly while snapping his fingers. Immediately, a red and pointy looking trident appeared in his hands and his forked tail began to swish like a cat's tail when it's about to pounce on its prey.

Shinichi watched the scene unfold before his very eyes. Before the fight started, it was interrupted when Shiho woke up. 'Poof' the two miniature Shinichi disappeared.

Author's Note: I know there is not much action in this chapter but I wanted to fill this chapter with a bit more of Shinichi/Shiho


	26. The Longest Christmas Day ever

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.  
**

**Title: Catch Me When I Fall **

Written by: snowqueen13

**Chapter 23: The Longest Christmas Day ever**

Shiho opened her eyes sleepily as she heard two faint 'poof'. She gave a yawn and hugged her pillow closer to her. She had slept so peacefully. It had been a long time since she had such a good rest without having any nightmares. She snuggled her head into her nice, firm and warm pillow.

Nice…firm…warm…pillow…

Shiho's eyes opened wide when she realized what or who her nice, firm and warm pillow was.

"Um… morning"

Shiho looked up and saw Shinichi looking down at her with a sheepish smile. She realized that his arm was still around her waist.

"Shinichi?"

"Hmm?" asked Shinichi looking distracted.

"Your arm"

"Wha… Oh," Shinichi said, while extracting his arm around Shiho's waist.

Shiho slowly unravel her arms around Shinichi, relishing the feel of him in her arms. Both of them sat at the sofa with an awkward silence.

"I… uh… Got to go to my room… to uh… change," muttered Shiho as she got up and headed up the stairs to her room.

Shinichi sighed as he watched her leave.

"Had a good sleep?"

Heiji sauntered into the living room and plopped himself on the sofa beside Shinichi.

"None of your business," muttered Shinichi.

"C'mon now, you just slept through the night with the girl-who-you-didn't-even-know-you're-in-love-with-until-now in your arms on Christmas eve night and all you can say to me is 'none of your business'? I'm very hurt," said Heiji grinning.

Shinichi rolled his eyes and strode of to his room.

"What? Was it something I said?" said Heiji to himself.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Ran, tell me again, what are we doing here?" mumbled Sonoko, yawning.

"It's Christmas, and we are going to celebrate at Shinichi's house, like we do every year."

"Oh, right. I forgot about your darling Shinichi. When did he invited you?" asked Sonoko, suddenly wide awake when the subject of boys was brought up.

"Oh, he didn't invite me. I just thought we could celebrate Christmas together like we do every year," said Ran, blushing.

"What if he has some other girl who is celebrating Christmas with him? Maybe that's why he didn't invite you this year," teased Sonoko.

Ran ignored Sonoko as they rounded up the corner to Shinichi's house.

"Here we are!" said Ran happily as they walked up to Shinichi's doorstep and she rang the doorbell.

"You still haven't answered my question yet," Sonoko pointed out as they waited for someone to open the door.

"You've got to be kidding me, Sonoko. Why would Shinichi celebrate Christmas with a..no..ther..girl…" Ran trailed off when the door opened, revealing Shiho standing there looking very cute with a tousled head and wearing a long sleeve, black turtleneck and a mini skirt.

"Can I help you?" asked Shiho with bored tone.

"I…I…um…"

Ran and Sonoko were lost for words. Sonoko's mouth had dropped open when she saw Shiho standing at the doorway.

"Who is it Shi..ho?" asked Shinichi coming from behind Shiho. He trailed off when he caught sight of Ran and Sonoko.

"Your girlfriend and her friend," muttered Shiho, turning around and was about to head towards the kitchen when a sports car drove into the driveway and the driver turned off the engine and hopped out of the car.

"Shiho!"

Shiho turned around and saw a grinning Hakuba looking back at her through his sunglasses. He was hiding something behind him. Shiho gave him a sweet smile, and walked towards him ignoring Shinichi, Ran and Sonoko.

"Hello Hakuba," said Shiho, smiling up at Hakuba.

**Shinichi's POV**

Here I was, wondering what I am going to do about Ran and Sonoko and guess who comes into the picture. Yup, it's none other than bird boy.

"I got something for you," said Hakuba, nervously.

I rolled my eyes

With a grin, he handed Shiho a carefully wrapped present.

I wonder what's in it.

"I hope you'll like it," he said looking down, shuffling his feet.

Shiho laid her hand on his shoulder, which cause him to look at her.

"I will like it," she said with that intoxicating smile of hers which suddenly faded away.

I opened my mouth to ask her what was wrong but Hakuba beat me to it.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I didn't get you anything," said Shiho in a small voice, looking so dejected that I was torn between beating up bird-boy and comforting Shiho. I must have made some kind of strangled sound which must have been the cost of Ran looking at me with concern.

"Are you alright Shinichi?" she asked, taking my hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said through gritted teeth, glaring at Hakuba, ignoring Ran who was cuddling towards me.

"You know, you have something that I would like to have. It wouldn't even have to cost you," said Hakuba with a smile.

Shiho's eyes widen.

"Really? What is it then?"

Hakuba gave one of his damn irritating smiles.

**End of Shinichi's POV**

**Shiho's POV**

I felt so bad when Hakuba gave me a Christmas present. I didn't even get him anything. But when he said that I have something that he wants, I was quite willing to give it to him although I do not have anything in mind that can be so special to Hakuba.

"Really? What is it then?" I asked curiously.

He leaned in towards me and whispered in my ear,

"A kiss, from the fair maiden, right here, right now"

I gave a little gasp. Hakuba looked at me, and gave a cocky little grin, and his face inches from mine. I was about to protest when I saw at the corner of my eye, Ran who was cuddling really close to Shinichi.

'Fine,' I thought 'If that's the way it's going to happen fine'. (Author's Note: Ooh somebody is getting jealous cackles evilly)

I turn gave Hakuba a small smile, feeling rather sick in my stomach after watching Ran snuggle closer to Shinichi.

"Why not?" I muttered under my breath as I wrapped my arms around Hakuba's neck and pulled him closer to me. I hesitated for a moment before Hakuba's arms wrapped themselves around my waist, and he kissed me. I closed my eyes, expecting some kind of wonderful feeling to envelope me, according to the romance novels that I've read though I would rather die than admit that, but all I felt was nothing.

Yup, that's it. He kissed me. Nothing else. No fireworks, no sparks. Nada. Zero. Zip.

I didn't mean that he was a horrible kisser. Who am I to judge anyways? In fact, he's quite good. In the art of kissing I mean. He's not the sloppy type, which are kind of disgusting. He's the sweet type which of course I wouldn't really know, but hey, a girl can imagine can she? Even though she practically grew up in a black organization which kills people and does all the bad stuff in movies.

So there I was, lip-lock with a guy whom I'm not even in love with, while opening up my eyes to sneak a peek at Shinichi and his coughdumbcough girlfriend who were watching the whole scene with their mouth hanging open.

'Haha serves him right, letting that girl hang all over him' I thought smugly as I pulled Hakuba closer, making sure Shinichi was watching.

Suddenly, I froze. Was I trying to make Shinichi jealous? I pulled away from Hakuba, breathing a bit heavily. Hakuba looked at me, with his eyes shining and face a bit flushed.

"Wow," he said looking at me.

"Wow," he repeated again breathlessly.

I stole a glance at Shinichi. He was looking positively furious! Too sum it all up, two male figures which were David and Scott, sauntered up the driveway.

I groaned inwardly. This is going to be the longest Christmas Day ever.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Author's Note: Before you all start screaming "what the hell?!" let me explain. Shiho is a bit talkative in this chapter as I have to explain it from her POV. So most of what is written is in her head. I'm working hard to maintain her cool and calm character. Oh yes. Please note that Shiho kissed Hakuba for the SAKE of making Shinichi JEALOUS. She DOESN'T have any feelings for Hakuba. This is a Shinichi/Shiho fic. Oh and last but not least, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Please review!!!!!!


	27. Eeep

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.**

**Title: Catch Me When I Fall **

**Written by: snowqueen13**

Author's note: Before I start with this chapter, I would like to thank all of the reader who had reviewed this fanfic. Your reviews mean a lot to me. I really appreciate your reviews as they had boost up my ideas for this fic… so thanks again!

**Chapter 24: Eeep**

I stole a glance at Shinichi. He was looking positively furious! Too sum it all up, two male figures which were David and Scott, sauntered up the driveway.

I groaned inwardly. This is going to be the longest Christmas Day ever.

This is too much.

I looked around at the people who had gathered in Shinichi's living room. Ran was clinging onto Shinichi like a drown person clinging onto a floating object. I was seated between David and Scott while Heiji and Kazuha were sharing an armchair. I felt sorry for Hakuba who had to share an armchair with Sonoko who seems to edge closer and closer to him while he on the other hand, tries to move away from her but fails miserably as the armchair has limited space.

"So…er… anybody wants a drink?" asked Shinichi, breaking the silence.

"I'll go get the drinks," I said springing out of the couch and headed to the kitchen without waiting to find out what drinks do they want.

I leaned against the refrigerator and started to take deep and calming breaths. From where I am standing, I could see the back of Shinichi's and Ran's head. Ran seems to have snuggled closer to him, if that was possible. I put my head into my hands and gave a small groan.

Poof

"You should do something"

My head snapped up. I looked around to see who the owner of that voice was.

"I'm right here"

I must've jumped about a foot in the air as I felt something touch my neck.

"Hey, watch it. I nearly fell"

I stared at my shoulder with my mouth hanging open. A miniature me wearing a red leather catsuit stared right back at me.

"What? Never seen your conscience before?"

"I...I…" I stuttered.

Poof

"Of course she has never seen you. This is the first time we showed ourselves"

I turned to look at my right shoulder where another miniature me, only this time she or it was dressed in a nice, white, flowing dress.

I slid down onto the floor. I was too stunned to speak.

The miniature me in the red leather catsuit jumped of my shoulder and somersaulted into the air and landed with cat-like grace onto the kitchen floor.

"I'm Devil Shiho. I'm the one who told you to make Shinichi jealous by making out with Hakuba. In short, I'm the one that tells you to do all the bad and naughty stuff," Devil Shiho said proudly.

"What a show off," muttered the miniature me in the white, flowing dress. As she stepped of my shoulder, a miniature cloud appeared under her feet and she floated down to the tiled kitchen floor gracefully.

"I'm Angel Shiho. I guide you to do what is right," said Angel Shiho as she stepped of her cloud.

I could only stare dumbly at them. While I was still contemplating on whether this was all a dream, Devil Shiho took the opportunity to take a peek into the living room.

She gave a long and low whistle.

"What?" I asked curiously, getting over the fact that my good and evil conscience has appeared before me.

"Look at all the drop-dead gorgeous guys out there! I must've died and gone to heaven!" Devil Shiho exclaimed "Oh, wait. I don't want to go to heaven" she said looking horrified at the fact that she said that she had died and gone to **_heaven._**

"Don't worry. You are not welcome in heaven," said Angel Shiho strolling to where Devil Shiho was peeking at the people in the living room.

"Whatever airhead," said Devil Shiho.

"Excuse me? Look who's talking you…"

"WHAT? WHAT IS SHE DOING?" interrupted Devil Shiho.

"Huh?" said Angel Shiho and I.

"That…that Ran! She's… she's," sputtered Devil Shinichi her eyes turning into slits.

"What? What is she doing?" asked Angel Shiho before she let out a gasp of horror as Devil Shiho was making her way to the living room.

Angel Shiho quickly grabbed Devil Shiho around the waist, preventing Devil Shiho from going any closer to the living room or Ran in that matter.

"Let me go! I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind that good for nothing bi…urff" said Devil Shiho as Angel Shiho clasped her hand around Devil Shiho's mouth.

"Help me," cried Angel Shiho.

I scrambled up and helped Angel Shiho to drag Devil Shiho who was surprisingly strong for her size, back into the kitchen where Angel Shiho wrapped up Devil Shiho with what seems to be the whole tube of foil wrap.

"Let me go! Let…me…go! Let me go or I'll… mmph"

Angel Shiho wrapped up Devil Shiho's mouth and let out a relief sigh.

"What was that about?" she asked.

I shrugged and went to peek outside the kitchen door to see what Ran was doing to Shinichi. Angel Shiho was right behind me. It was nothing really, I mean if you compared it to Devil Shiho's jealous reaction. Ran was cuddling up to Shinichi with her head resting on his shoulder. She was getting comfortable with him.

'Too comfortable' I thought as I clenched my fist as we watched her snuggle closer to Shinichi and whispered something in his ear.

Angel Shiho and I were getting too preoccupied to see a certain somebody wrapped up in silver foil wrap, hopping like mad towards Ran. As soon as we saw a flash of silver before our very eyes, Angel Shiho was the first one to react and she practically tackled Devil Shiho to the ground.

"Control your jealousy! She'll get stronger if your jealousy increases!" yelled Angel Shiho as she sat down on Devil Shiho who was struggling like crazy to get up.

I tried to control my jealousy as I helped dragged Devil Shiho back into the kitchen again. Luckily we didn't make to much noise and attract anybody's attention or at least I thought so until I threw myself across the floor in an undignified way, to prevent Devil Shiho from yet again, heading towards Ran to 'wipe her of the face of the earth'.

As I was clinging on to Devil Shiho and as Angel Shiho was frantically hanging of Devil Shiho's back in an attempt to drag her down but Devil Shiho was very strong. Suddenly a pair of feet appeared in my line of vision and the owner of those feet asked me with a very masculine voice.

"Shiho? What's going on?"

I froze and looked up and saw Scott Anderson looking down at me with an amused yet puzzled expression on his face. I opened my mouth and uttered or squeaked a single word as I was still lying down on the kitchen floor.

Eeep…

>>>>

Author's note: Sorry for taking so long to post this fic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it is kind of short and not much has happened. Oh well, please review!


	28. Confusion and a present

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.**

**Title: Catch Me When I Fall **

**Written by: snowqueen13**

**Chapter 25:Confusion and a present  
**

As I was clinging on to Devil Shiho and as Angel Shiho was frantically hanging of Devil Shiho's back in an attempt to drag her down but Devil Shiho was very strong. Suddenly a pair of feet appeared in my line of vision and the owner of those feet asked me with a very masculine voice.

"Shiho? What's going on?"

I froze and looked up and saw Scott Anderson looking down at me with an amused yet puzzled expression on his face. I opened my mouth and uttered or squeaked a single word as I was still lying down on the kitchen floor.

Eeep…

End of Shiho's POV

"So what you are trying to say is that when you were getting the drinks, nearly a whole roll of foil wrap seemed to have unwind all by itself and drifted pass you, causing you to stop what you were doing and to try to catch the foil and that caused you to trip and fall down on the floor with the foil wrap inches away from your grasp," said Scott.

Shiho shrugged sheepishly. It was the best reason she could come up with in the 3 second pause after he asked her the reason of her lying down on the floor. After he vigilantly helped her up and cleared up the foil wrap of course.

"How's your arm doing?" asked Shiho, trying to change the subject as they headed back to the living room with Scott carrying a tray of drinks, as he had insisted on doing it when Shiho tried to carry the heavy tray.

"My arm?" asked Scott looking puzzled.

"The arm you dislocated after saving me from the explosion of the bomb under your car (A/N Look at chapter 14: The Bomb)," explained Shiho, feeling a little surprised as you don't usually forget that you dislocated your arm, so easily.

"Oh, you mean my left arm?" said Scott showing his left arm to Shiho, while he balanced the heavy tray perfectly using his right hand.

"Careful, you might spill the drinks," warned Shiho as she eyed the tray precariously.

"Oh, this is nothing. Watch," said Scott as he balanced the tray on his head and began to walk.

Shiho shook her head with amusement and plucked of the tray from his head before he causes any permanent damage to himself or the tray.

"Hey," said Scott turning around, his eyes glittering with amusement.

Shiho stopped in her tracks.

Those eyes looked so familiar…

She shook her head as memories seemed to flood her brain causing her mind to be jumbled up.

"Shiho, watch out for that…" warned Scott.

It was too late. The result of Shiho not looking where she was going, caused her to trip over a stationary football accidentally left by a certain detective whom we all know and love, in the middle of her way.

Shiho closed her eyes and turned her head away, bracing herself for the impact. But that impact never came as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her and turned her away from the floor. A thud was heard followed by a small 'oof'.

Shiho opened her eyes and found herself staring at a soaking wet Scott's chest. The cups that once held drinks were now scattered around them and the tray was…somewhere.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry," said Shiho as she tried to get up.

But before she could that, Scott put his arms around her and pressed her against him.

"Don't," whispered Shiho as flood of memories hit her again.

"What happened?" said Shinichi rushing into the hallway and he skidded to a stop when he saw Shiho wrapped up in Scott's embrace.

"What's going on?" said Heiji coming from behind Shinichi. His eyes widened when he saw the scene on the floor. He gave a quick glance at Shinichi whose hands had balled up into fists.

Shiho opened her eyes and looked into Scott's face.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Shiho nodded and slowly got to her feet shakily.

"I don't feel well. Excuse me," she muttered, running blindly past the group of young people gathered in the hallway.

"What happened?" asked Ran tentatively.

Scott just shrugged and headed to the door.

"I think I better get going. I've done what was supposed to be done. Thanks for having me over. Merry Christmas," he said glancing at the stairs where Shiho had just ran up a moment ago. He smiled at the rest and took off.

"I think you all had better be going. I'm going to check on Shiho," said a worried Shinichi.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Bye guys. Have a merry Christmas," said David leaving.

Before leaving Hakuba asked Shinichi,

"Look after her for me will you?"

Shinichi gritted his teeth and nodded.

"Shinichi, do you want me to stay back?" asked a concern Ran.

Shinichi shook his head. "I'll be fine," he muttered.

"Oh, okay then," said a hurt Ran and she left with tears in her eyes.

After everyone left, Shinichi headed towards Shiho's room.

#Knock knock#

"Shiho?"

Shinichi stuck his head pass the door. He saw Shiho sitting at the foot of her bed with her head in her hands.

"You okay?" asked Shinichi softly, taking a seat beside her.

"No I'm not," replied Shiho looking up at Shinichi.

Shinichi observed her, taking in the confuse and bewildered look in her eyes and the way she curled herself up, resting her chin on her knees and hugging them close to her. She looked so vulnerable, just like the time when she broke down in front of him when she asked him why he couldn't save her sister from being killed by the Black Organization.

"It's just that… whenever Scott is around me, I feel strange and it's as if I've met him somewhere and that I knew him. It's really freaking me out, especially when he hugged me just now, when we were on the floor," said Shiho, hugging her knees tighter.

Shinichi was lost. When it comes to dealing with murder cases, he knew what to do, but when it come to confused and bewildered girls, he's as lost as Doctor Agasa without his glasses.

"Psst. Hey boss"

Shinichi looked around.

"Over here," said the voice right beside his ear. Shinichi jumped about a foot in the air. Angel Shinichi was floating right beside him on a little cloud. Shinichi anxiously glanced at Shiho who, thankfully, was lost in her own little world.

"What is it that you want?" hissed Shinichi.

"Give her your present"

"What?"

"Give her the dress you bought for her. Remember?"

A light bulb went off in Shinichi's head.

"I'll be right back," said Shinichi to Shiho as he got up and ran out of the room.

A moment later he was back carrying a big, elegant white box with him.

Shiho looked at him curiously as he gave her the box. Shinichi was had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"What is it?" asked Shiho as she took the box.

"It's a Christmas present," said Shinichi.

Shiho looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Open it," he urged her.

She opened it and Shinichi watched as her eyes widened in surprise and was soon filled with delight as she took out the dress he bought for her (A/N: Read chapter 8:Shopping).

"You bought it just for me?" asked Shiho in delight.

"Yup," said Shinichi proudly, secretly giving thumbs up to Angel Shinichi who was lounging on his cloud.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, Shinichi," said Shiho smiling, giving Shinichi a hug.

"No problem," said Shinichi trying to act cool but on the inside, he felt like he was melting under Shiho's embrace.

"I guess I better go now. It's getting late," said Shinichi shuffling his feet as he stood by the door.

"Goodnight Shiho"

"Goodnight Shinichi"

Shinichi turned around and was about to close the door when Shiho stopped him.

"Shinichi, wait"

Shinichi paused. Shiho went up to him, stood on tiptoes and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the present," she whispered shyly into his ear.

She closed her bedroom door leaving a stunned and bewildered Shinichi, standing outside her bedroom.

Author's note: Sorry for the extremely long update. I apologize to y'all. Many thanks to those of you who reviewed this story so far. Keep it up and I hope to see more reviews coming in! Merry Christmas!


	29. Author's note 2

Author's note: Hey Y'all! First of all I would like to thank all the reviewers for reviewing. It really means a lot to me as I was planning to give up on this fanfic because although I have the plot drafted out but I can't seem to find time to type it out as I have a lot to do…but…do not worry…chapter 29 is in progress and will come out anytime soon I hope…just do what you all do best in keeping me working on this fanfic...that is to review!

P/S I just wanna post this to assure you guys that im not giving up on this fic and also to apologise for not updating for this past months


	30. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.**

**Title: Catch Me When I Fall **

**Written by: snowqueen13**

**Chapter 26: Decisions  
**

* * *

"Wow, nice dress. A little too goody goody looking but hey, who cares right?" commented Devil Shiho lounging on the bed. 

Angel Shiho gave a sniff.

"I think it looks perfect," she said, giving Devil Shiho a small glare.

"Oh, stop it you two," said Shiho, sensing another quarrel about to erupt between the two counterparts. She had put on the dress and was now admiring it.

"Too bad that I'll have to give it back to him after the prom is over," she said sadly.

Angel Shiho and Devil Shiho immediately stopped glaring at each other and stared at Shiho with horror.

"Why?" both of them chorused. They glanced at each other.

"I asked her first!" they said again at the same time.

"Stop copying me!" they yelled at each other.

"Guys, clam down," said Shiho with an amused look on her face.

Both Angel Shiho and Devil Shiho took deep breaths.

"Okay. Good. Now that both of you have calmed yourselves, I'll explain to you why I said that I'll be giving the dress back to Shinichi after the prom," said Shiho.

Angel Shiho and Devil Shiho nodded and stare at her expectantly.

"I'll be giving the dress back to Shinichi because I'm planning to leave Japan and probably go to America the next day after prom"

"What!" cried Angel Shiho and Devil Shiho, jumping to their feet.

"Why?" they asked at the same time.

They looked at each other.

"Not again," both of them wailed.

"Well, it's because I do not want to endanger his life anymore. Because of me, he was turned into a little boy because of APTX. Because of me, his life is at risk. I have a feeling that Scotch is alive and if he is; I don't want Shinichi to be in any danger anymore because of me" said Shiho sadly.

"And besides," she added "I think it would be the best if I leave and just start a new life. It would be best if I can just forget everything that has ever happened here"

"Even Shinichi?" asked Angel Shiho.

Shiho kept silent. She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed and rested her head on her hands.

"I just don't want to be in his way anymore," she said quietly.

"What about the antidote? You can't just leave without finishing the antidote," said Devil Shiho brightly, hoping to find a way to prevent Shiho from planning to leave Japan.

"I've nearly completed the formula. It just needs to be made, that's all," said Shiho. (A/N See chapter 18 Confusion. There's a small part about Shiho and the antidote)

"I guess it will be a good parting gift for Shinichi," said Shiho getting up.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Angel Shiho.

"I'm going to get change and head over to the lab to finish the formula for the antidote and finish making it" said Shiho changing into a sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"But…but it would at least take you minimum four days to perfect the antidote" cried Devil Shiho trying to make a last attempt to prevent Shiho from taking a step further into leaving Japan.

"And New Years Eve prom will be in 5 days time," added Angel Shiho pointedly.

Shiho paused at the door.

"You might not be able to finish the antidote in time for you to leave," said Devil Shiho.

Shiho turn and smiled sadly at them but with determination in her eyes.

"No time like the present. I'll finish it in time so that I'll be able to leave Japan. It's no use trying to stop me," she said opening the door and stepping out of the room.

Angel Shiho and Devil Shiho shared a glance and sighed. Devil Shiho hopped of the bed and bounded after Shiho with amazing cat-like grace and agility while Angel Shiho kept up by resting on her floating cloud which trailed after Shiho. They were all heading towards their new home for the next few days, the laboratory.

#4 Days Later#

Shinichi has not been sleeping well. It has been 4 days since he last spoke to Shiho. He has only been catching glimpses of her when came out of the lab to grab some food or take a shower. He was worried for her. When he tried to speak to her, her response was either 'yes', 'no' or 'I'm busy'.

"What's going on?" he muttered to himself as he settled himself at the hallway outside the lab. He decided to wait outside the lab for her so that he would be able to question her and probably get some proper answers for once.

Meanwhile…

"It's completed," said Shiho with a tired but satisfied sigh.

She leaned back in her chair and let herself relax as she surveyed the results of her hard work. Two identical pills lay on the desk in front of her. She had finally created the antidote.

"Is it finished?" asked Devil Shiho hopping up onto Shiho's shoulder.

Shiho nodded, feeling exhausted.

"You better go to your room and have a proper rest then," said Angel Shiho hovering in front of Shiho, her face showing signs of worry.

"We have to go. But you better be in your room when we get back or else…" warned Devil Shiho.

Shiho was too tired to argue. There were two small 'poofs' announcing the departure of Angel Shiho and Devil Shiho as she wearily stood up and carefully placed the two pills into a small pill box. She headed out the laboratory and almost tripped over a sleeping detective propped up against the wall of the hallway.

'What's he doing here' thought Shiho, gazing down at a sleeping Shinichi. She noticed the dark rings under his eyes and it slowly dawned upon her that he has been waiting outside the lab for her.

"Baka," she muttered under her breath as she headed up to her room and took an extra blanket and covered Shinichi with it. She hesitated for a moment before giving him a gentle kiss on his forehead, making sure he didn't wake up, and headed to her room to get some sleep to be ready for the dance tomorrow night.

#The next day#

"Shinichi, Shinichi, SHINICHI!"

Shinichi woke up from his sleep with a jump.

"What? What?" he asked looking around frantically before resting his eyes on Heiji who was standing in front of him.

"What are you doing lying down right in the middle of the hallway?" asked Heiji curiously staring down at Shinichi.

"I…I…was just…" said Shinichi looking all around him and his gaze fell back onto the blanket that covered him.

"Where's Shiho?" asked Shinichi, getting up.

"Getting ready for the New Years Eve prom, Kazuha is helping her. Why?"

Shinichi whirled around.

"The prom's tonight!"

"Well d'oh Mr. Detective," said Heiji rolling his eyes.

"You better get ready. You have to pick up Ran in 1 hour" said Heiji walking away.

Shinichi blinked.

"I have to pick up Ran in 1 hour?"

#Poof#

"Yes doofus. You better get your ass moving or we'll be late" said a voice beside Shinichi which belongs to Devil Shinichi.

"I…I didn't remember anything about picking Ran up in 1 hour" said Shinichi, confused as he walked back to his room.

"Yeah? Well, that's because you were to busy worrying about Shiho when Ran called up to confirm with you the time to pick her up. You just agreed without even thinking," said Devil Shinichi.

"Well it wasn't my fault. Shiho shouldn't have just isolated herself like that for the past 5 days," muttered Shinichi angrily.

#Poof#

"Yes, yes, we know Shinichi. Now, let's get you changed already. You don't have much time left until the prom starts," said Angel Shinichi appearing beside Devil Shinichi.

Shinichi grumbled under his breath as he went through his closet to look for some formal wear.

#Shiho's room#

Shiho sat down impatiently in front of her mirror by her dressing table.

"Is it done yet?" she asked while turning her head a little to talk to Kazuha who was helping Shiho do up her hair.

"Don't move for goodness sake! We won't be able to finish any faster if you keep on moving!" exclaimed Kazuha turning Shiho's face firmly towards the covered mirror.

"At least let me see what you're actually doing to my face and hair," said Shiho frowning.

"It's a surprise. Besides, you look gorgeous so don't worry," said Kazuha cheerfully.

Shiho sighed in defeat.

"How did I even get into this," she said mournfully.

"Well, it started when I came up here to ask whether I could borrow a hairbrush since I've seemed to lost mine and when I saw you sleeping at this time when there's only 2 hours left to the prom, I managed to drag you out of bed and give you a fast makeover just in time for the prom," said Kazuha thoughtfully while adding some last touches on Shiho's hair.

"I never asked for your help," Shiho pointed out.

Shiho had tried to act cold and aloof to Kazuha but failed miserably, partly because she was still sleepy despite the cold shower which Kazuha had forced her to take. So she surrendered in the end.

"Ah, well. I figured that this would be the best time to talk and get to know you better since I've never actually talked to you since Heiji and I came," said Kazuha going in front of Shiho and started to arrange Shiho's hair in front.

Shiho looked at her while she was doing this. Shiho noted that Kazuha was wearing a light blue dress which reaches her ankles and hugs her body, not too tightly, but just nice in a way that would attract a lot of attention from the opposite sex.

"Ta-daa! We're done!" said Kazuha stepping back while admiring her handiwork. She went and removed the blanket which was draped over the mirror to prevent Shiho from seeing what has been done to her.

Shiho gave a small gasp as she looked into the mirror and see a beautiful young lady staring straight back at her.

Kazuha had done up Shiho's hair and let a few wavy strands hang down, framing her face. Her eyes, she noted, has been accentuated by a little dark make up which contrast with the blue color in her eyes causing her eyes to look even darker and mysterious.

She was also wearing the pearl earrings that Hakuba bought for her. Her dress hugged her figure lightly and there were slits at the side up till mid-thigh and she was wearing white high heels which made her look taller.

"That's me?" asked Shiho still staring at her own reflection.

"Yup," said Kazuha, smiling brightly.

"But I look so…"

"Hot?"

"I was going to say different" said Shiho turning to face Kazuha. She couldn't help but letting out a small smile creep over her features.

"Well, if the guys don't notice you, they're blind. I'm so proud of my self," declared Kazuha brightly as she clasped her hands together.

"Who are you going out with anyways?" she asked Shiho curiously.

"Oh, umm… Hakuba" said Shiho, suddenly becoming very interested with the floor.

"Oh, you mean the good-looking detective with the hawk?"

"Er…yeah" said Shiho, still interested with the floor.

"Do you like him?"

Shiho looked up, shocked.

"Where did you get that idea?" she asked warily.

"Well, considering your fondness for detectives and that you are going to the New Years Eve prom with him, I thought that you two might have a thing going on."

Shiho blinked.

"My…my fondness for detectives?"

Kazuha rolled her eyes.

"Don't think that Heiji and I didn't see you and Shinichi sleeping on the couch so ever comfortably on Christmas Day."

Shiho just stared at Kazuha, not knowing what to say.

"I wonder what would Ran say if she found out about you and Shinichi," said Kazuha thoughtfully.

"There's nothing going on between me and Shinichi," said Shiho defensively.

"Hey, hey, don't need to get so worked up. Don't worry, I won't tell Ran," said Kazuha smiling gently at Shiho.

"You won't?"

"Yes, I won't. It's not my place to tell her anyways. It's between the three of you and I wouldn't want to interfere," said Kazuha, standing up. "Ah, I must ask Shinichi whether you could borrow one of his mum's coats. You might catch a cold if you go out like that" she continued, opening the door.

"I would?" asked Shiho.

Kazuha rolled her eyes.

"If you haven't noticed, it's snowing," she said pointing at Shiho's window.

Shiho turned to face the window and true enough, it was snowing lightly. She heard Kazuha closing the door behind her and Shiho continued to look out the window.

She sighed.

Somewhere deep down inside her she could feel that something was going to happen soon and whatever it is, her life was going to be changed.

#Meanwhile#

"Hey, Shinichi?" said Kazuha poking her head into Shinichi's room.

Shinichi was facing the mirror, making some final adjustments to his bow-tie.

"Yeah?"

"Could I borrow one of your mum's coats? Shiho needs it," said Kazuha.

"Um… yeah, sure. It's in the room next door"

"Okay, thanks," said Kazuha, closing the bedroom door and she busied herself into looking for a coat for Shiho.

Shinichi was done with his bow-tie and grabbed his tuxedo jacket which was lying on the bed.

"Time to go," he muttered to himself and he went downstairs.

Heiji and Kazuha were already at the foot of the stairs when Shinichi came down.

Shinichi was about to open his mouth to say something when there was a knock on the door. Kazuha who was closest to the door, went to open it. It was Hakuba looking very dashing in his tuxedo.

"Hi, is Shiho ready?" he asked with a smile.

"She'll be down in a minute. I'll go and call her. Why don't you come in?" said Kazuha, opening the door wider for Hakuba to step in. Kazuha then went up to call Shiho leaving the three young detectives at the foot of the staircase. There was an awkward silence before it was broken by Heiji who couldn't stand the tension between Shinichi and Hakuba.

"Where's your hawk?" asked Heiji looking at Hakuba.

"Oh, I left Watson behind with my caretaker. He'll be fine without me for a night," said Hakuba.

Shinichi rolled his eyes and was about to make a sarcastic comment when they were interrupted by two voices.

"C'mon Shiho, everybody is downstairs"

"Everybody? What do you mean by everybody!"

"Heiji, Shinichi and Hakuba"

"I thought that you guys would be gone already"

"Who cares? Just come down!"

"No"

Scuffling noises could be heard and the three detectives sweat drop.

"Ah, Shinichi, I think you better go pick Ran up now or you'll be late," said Heiji, glancing at his watch.

"But…but I just want to see," started Shinichi. He stopped when he saw the look Heiji gave him.

'Just go' mouthed Heiji.

Shinichi sighed.

"Alright then, I'll see you there," he sighed dejectedly and he headed out the door.

Just as Shinichi closed the door behind him, Shiho finally appeared at the staircase, looking nervous yet carrying herself with a certain air of confidence that she rarely shows.

Shinichi failed to see the look of surprise and awe that flashed across the faces of Hakuba and Heiji as Shiho gracefully descended down the staircase with Kazuha behind her looking relieved. As he walked down the pavement of his house, glancing behind him once in awhile, wondering how Shiho looked like.

Inside the house, Heiji was having an unpleasant thought that made him shudder,

'Shinichi would kill me if he finds out what I just made him missed

* * *

A/N: There, I've finally updated! Yay! Exams are over and I'm gonna be free free free! Haha…hopefully that would mean more updates! Don't forget to review 


	31. YEs Another author's note

A/N: hey guys…it's me!! I hvnt been updating since like last year hvnt i…eheh…ducks under table to avoid flying keyboards and computer mouse haha…I'm really sorry bout that but this year has been an extremely busy year for me…my computer time is so limited…I'm currently working on the next chapter but I can promise you a new chapter in december…hopefully updated on Christmas day ;D so many thanks to all of you for your reviews and support…I really appreciate them:-

Firey

Animeluvr4245

Shinda Tenshi

ComicXArena

Conan Y Ai BIG BIG FAN

Black Aeon

LadyRen

HeavenlyAngel

And to all of you whom I have forgotten to list down

Expect interesting chapters…haha peace!!

Bow thanks again

-snowqueen13-


	32. Oh God, the irony

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.**

**Title: Catch Me When I Fall **

**Written by: snowqueen13**

**Chapter 27:Oh God, the irony**

_Shiho's POV_

As I scrutinized the staircase, the only thing that was going through my mind was that I better not trip and fall down this blasted staircase or do something embarrassing. It has been years since I had worn high heels and even back then I wasn't a big fan of this particular footwear.

My face was still a little red because of the scuffle I had with Kazuha which left me winded. Seriously, the strength girls' posses when they are motivated, I thought rolling my eyes. Kazuha let out a slight cough. I turned to look at her. She made a motion for me to go down the staircase. I was about to give her my opinion on high heels and my inexperience with them but then, I caught the 'look' in her eye. You know, the 'look' as in 'you better move that ass of yours or I will personally make you….high heel and all' kind of look. I blinked at her and turned back to face the stupid staircase.

Right. Here I come.

I took a step down and nearly slipped and fell. I held on to the railing for a dear life. Good God! How am I going to survive the whole night? I took a deep breath and stepped down slowly.

"First step"

Pause.Breathe.

"Second step"

Pause. Breathe.

It seemed to take forever to walk down the staircase. I was concentrating so intently on the steps before me until I failed to see the looks the guys were giving me.

When I finally reached the foot of the stairs, I heaved a sigh of relief and turned to give the staircase a triumphant grin. Then I looked up to be greeted by the faces of two slack-jawed detectives.

"What?" I asked suddenly feeling my new found self-confidence slipping away to be replaced by self-consciousness. God, there's nothing I would like better than to run up that confounded staircase back into my room. But then there were the high heels. I contemplated for a moment deciding on how to run up the staircase with those dreaded heels.

Screw heels.

I'll crawl up the staircase if I have to. I sort of turned to go back up but was blocked by Kazuha who was giving me a freaky glare.

Damn.

"You look beautiful" said a voice behind me.

I turned to look at Hakuba smiling down at me. I couldn't help but blush at his words even though they sound so terribly cliché.

"Thanks" I said feeling embarrassed.

"Where's Shinichi?" I asked finally noticing that he wasn't around.

"Ah he went to pick Ran up" said Heiji.

"I guess we better get going too Shiho" said Hakuba offering her his arm. I took his arm and smiled. Looks like this wasn't as bad as I thought it was. (Minus the heels of course)

I so totally didn't know how wrong I was.

_Prom_

_Shinichi's POV_

I looked around at the people around me. They were talking, laughing and dancing away to the music the DJ was playing. The theme tonight was 'Reaching for the stars'. Shiny glittery stars and moons hung from the ceiling. I stifled a yawn as I saw Ran heading towards me.

I must say that she looked pretty good in that red dress of hers.

"Don't you want to dance Shinichi?" she asked me hopefully.

I blinked as the music changed.

"Uh… I think I'll stay out of this one Ran. Dancing to 'Bringing sexy back' isn't really my thing" I grinned.

Ran giggled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" she said scanning the crowd. "Oh look, there's Sonoko. I'll be back in a minute"

I watched Ran's retreating back as she headed to her best friend. I let out a sigh. We used to be so close perhaps even more than friends. But ever since Shiho came into my life things have changed between me and Ran.

"Hmm I wonder when is she coming?" I mused to myself looking around. The opening of the door caught my attention.

Speak of the devil.

Shiho and Hakuba walked in hand in hand looking happy; too happy for my liking. Hakuba's body was blocking my view of Shiho as he helped her take of her coat. But when he stepped aside, I was stunned speechless when I saw her. My jaw totally dropped.

Shiho looked ethereal. Strands of wispy blonde hair framed her face bringing out the blue in her eyes. Her dress fits her perfectly showing off her curves and the white color seems to make her glow.

She looked around and although she was hiding it pretty well I could tell that she was nervous as well as slightly uncomfortable.

'I wonder why?'

She took a wobbly step forward and I saw her wince. Ah, it must've been because of her high heels, I noted. I couldn't help but grin at that and somehow as if she knew, Shiho managed to pick me out among the crowd and send me a meaningful glare as she made eye-contact with me.

She expertly led Hakuba and headed in my direction even though I'm probably the last person on earth that Hakuba would want to see. The bird-brain detective didn't even realized where she was going until they were right in front of me.

"Oh… it's you" he said glaring at me.

I ignored him and focused my attention on Shiho.

"You look great" I complimented her.

"Thanks" she said blushing.

There was an awkward pause as the three of us didn't know what to say.

"Um… Hakuba, could you get me a drink please?" asked Shiho smiling up at Hakuba.

"Sure, I'll be right back" he said and he walked off.

Shiho and I looked at each other, trying to think off something to say.

"Nice heels. Are they as comfortable as they look?" I said grinning at her.

Shiho gritted her teeth as I chuckled at her. Suddenly, she grabbed me by the tie and pulled me down so that we were at the same height.

"I'm so gonna get you for these heels. Because of these heels you gave me I nearly broke my neck trying to walk down your staircase" she hissed at me.

There was a slight pause.

"But then…" she looked at me sheepishly, still holding my tie.

"Thanks for the dress. It's really nice" she muttered looking everywhere trying to avoid eye contact.

She looked so unbelievably cute then that I couldn't say anything but grinned stupidly.

"Oh" she said as if remembering something and she pulled my face closer.

Holy Sherlock! Was she going to kiss me? I thought frantically and was mildly disappointed when she put her mouth close to my ear to whisper.

"I've got the real antidote for APTX4869 with me. We have to take it at midnight when we start to feel the pain of the temporary antidote wearing off" she whispered, her breath slightly tickling my ear.

I jerked my head up in surprise.

"Are you serious?" I exclaimed loudly causing a few people to look our way. Shiho stomp on my foot with those deadly high heels of hers to shut me up. My eyes watered as I bit my tongue in other to prevent my self from yelling out in pain.

"How … how did you managed to get it done so fast?" I whispered through tears of pain.

Shiho rolled her eyes.

"I didn't spend four days in the lab trying to find a cure for the common cold y'know"

"Yeah well…" I retorted.

"Oh and another thing" said Shiho interrupted me, with a more serious tone that grabbed my attention.

"After all this is over I mean, after we have taken the antidote and revert back to our normal lives which would be tomorrow, I… I would be leaving" she said quietly.

"Leaving? You mean you're not gonna stay at my place anymore? You've found another place to stay without telling me?" I exclaimed.

"You idiot…" said Shiho in a shaky voice. She was looking down at the floor.

"Huh?"

She looked up at me and I could see her tears glistening in her eyes. I was horrified.

"What's wrong Shiho?" I said urgently gripping her shoulders. She angrily shrugged my hands away although she was still gripping my tie.

"Don't you understand? When I said I'm leaving it means that I'm leaving this place; this country," she said angrily.

I was stunned.

"But…but why? Don't you like it here" I asked after awhile.

She shook her head.

"It would be too dangerous Shinichi. I do not want to put you…any of you in any more danger. If I leave, I could probably divert their attention here and have them focusing on me"

I shook my head finding hard to believe what she was saying.

"You can't run away Shiho. We have to stay together if we are going to have any chance against the organization" I said.

She gritted her teeth.

"I'm not running away! I'm not leaving because I'm afraid of them; I'm leaving because I want the people that I care about to be safe like…like you!" she exclaimed before realizing what she just said.

"…and of course Prof. Agasa and uh…Kazuha…" she trailed on her cheeks turning pink from blushing.

"You have to stay Shiho. You… you can't just leave like this" I protested.

"Then give me one good reason why I should stay after all that I have done with the organization and brought sadness and destruction upon the lives of you and God knows how many other people" she said her eyes now the colour of the stormy sea.

"Well… uh… I… Iwantyoutostay" I mumbled my face turning red.

"What?"

"I… I want…"

"Shinichi?" said a voice from behind me.

Shiho released her grip on my tie.

I turned around and saw that it was Ran. She looked pass me and saw Shiho and a strange look flickered on her face for a second.

"Shiho… you…you look great" said Ran smiling at Shiho.

"You too Ran" said Shiho smiling back.

I looked back at forth at the two girls. I could almost cut the tension with a knife. Before I could say anything we were interrupted by Hakuba coming back with two cups of what looks like fruit punch.

"Here you go Shiho" he said handing one to Shiho. He glanced at Ran and saw that she didn't have a drink and so he gave her his drink.

"Here, take mine Ran" he said offering her his drink. He smirked at me.

"Looks like although some people may have above average detective skills, their chivalry on the other hand could be considered dead" he said pointedly.

I took a step towards him.

"You got a problem eh Hakuba?" I asked quietly.

He too took a step forward until we were glaring at each other eye to eye. He opened his mouth probably to retort but he was interrupted.

_End of Shinichi's POV_

"Alright people! It's still kinda quiet around here so here's a little ice breaker for y'all. Now is the time for you to switch your partners. You got that right people, don't be shy now. Just switch with the person nearest to you" announced the DJ.

There was a moment of awkward pause before the crowd warmed up to the idea and began switching partners. New conversations were started and soon everyone was having more fun than before.

Well, almost everyone…

Shinichi, Hakuba, Ran and Shiho exchanged looks.

"Well, looks like I have to be the man to initiate this. So, Ran would you like to dance?" said Hakuba offering his hand to Ran.

"Uh… sure" said Ran after hesitating for awhile glancing at Shinichi, waiting for his response. When he didn't say anything she sighed and took Hakuba's hand and went onto the dance floor where a fast pace music was being played.

Shinichi and Shiho stood next to each other but both of them were looking the other way as they felt awkward. Shinichi rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright I can't stand this awkward silence any longer. C'mon Shiho lets dance" he said taking a step forward glancing back at her to see whether she was coming.

She wasn't.

"Don't tell me you're shy! I remembered you were having a great time dancing with Hakuba at the club you went too some time ago."

"That was different" Shiho replied curtly.

"Why?"

"You're not Hakuba"

"So? Are you a chicken or what?" said Shinichi taunting Shiho.

Shiho glared at him.

"Fine" she said and grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

Just as they were about to start dancing there was a loud scratch as the DJ stopped the music.

"Listen up y'all. This song is dedicated to Miss Yukino-sensei who will be leaving this school as she is moving to Fukuoka. This song is dedicated to her from a secret admirer from the teaching staff"

Catcalls and whistles could be heard throughout the hall.

The song began to play. It was a slow song and Shiho's eyes widen as the first few words were sung.

"Oh God, the irony" she muttered.

* * *

A/N; Hi guys! Here's the long awaited chapter! Get ready for the next one where you'll find out the mystery song that inspired me to write this fanfic a long time ago. Thanks for all the reviews!! Please don't stop!


	33. Author's note 3

Author's Note

Hi guys I have some bad news. I've finished writing all the chapters for this story (Yes including the ending) but……..my computer crashed; erasing all it's contents including the ending chapters of this story.. *sob*sob*sob* (T_T) I'm totally heartbroken as that means I have to rewrite the remaining chapters from scratch which would take me ages *wail* I hope you guys would be patient and continue to provide support. Your reviews have been amazing and totally encouraging!!!!

snowqueen13


End file.
